


Can't You Stay Dead?

by KingKotes



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Eventual relationship, Jack becomes frustratingly hard to kill, M/M, Might be some smut later??? who knows, Mild Gore, Vampire!Jack, Violence, rating will change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKotes/pseuds/KingKotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Spicer dies, by whose hands nobody knows, but what Chase does know is everybody is torn up about it but him. He's happy someone put the brat down, and is enjoying life the way it used to be.<br/>That is, until Jack shows up at his home in the dead of night, bringing with him new problems and introducing Chase to a world he didn't know existed (nor is it one he cares to be a part of).</p><p>Expect violence, mild gore, possible smut in later chapters, and of course, blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which everyone is sad about Jack's death and Chase is annoyed by it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the sudden hankering for Jack with fangs, you're welcome.  
> My tumblr is bpdchaseyoung, hmu if you wanna fight (or just talk that's cool too).  
> Not all the chapters will be this short, I assure you. You'll probably get tired of having super-long chapters soon enough because I have no self control  
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)

Jack Spicer was dead, this much Chase knew. What he didn't know was how or why, however he could take a few guesses on the latter. Jack was annoying, Jack was loud, Jack was an idiot, but more importantly, extremely good at making enemies in all the wrong places. He figured it wouldn't have taken much for an angry mafia boss to have Jack eliminated; the child was too trusting, too naive. 

When Wuya delivered the news of Jack's death, she had been shrugging around the wetness of her eyes and the slight heave to her chest. Chase had smiled.

“Good,” was all he said. Wuya had shifted awkwardly, mumbling about how he'd been found slumped over in the basement of his home, cold and blue-lipped. Hearing the waver in her voice, Chase had sighed and left without another word.

It was pleasant not having to worry about the teen showing up at odd hours of the day or night, not having to hear the loud and irritating cry of his name nor the red eyes that were too bright, even in the wake of expected failure.

Although, he had to give Jack some credit; he never gave up. Maybe that was what killed him, the fact he never backed off when he should have, never seemed to realize the danger he was constantly in trying to make a name for himself.

The joy of having Jack dead soon wore off, the boy only coming to his mind when he faced the Xiaolin Warriors for custody of a Shen Gong Wu, when their tired eyes and too-cold masks pulled over their faces revealed they were still in mourning. After the third time of watching Omi fumble the Wu, Chase got irritated.

Jack was nothing. A nuisance, a pest to get in the way, someone to fuck up and cause trouble. He didn't understand why everyone was so upset- it's not like any of the Warriors claimed to be friends with Jack.

Eventually, he bared his teeth and snapped at the Xiaolins.

“What is the matter with you all?” Chase said, vexation clear in his tone.

“What do you mean?” Raimundo asked, stopped in his path to meet Chase at the Wu.

“Don't play dumb.” Chase crossed his arms. “It's been three months and you're all still sulking, and why? He was your enemy. He tried to kill you on countless occasions, stole, lied, sold you out to bigger enemies whether it benefited him or not. Why do you care so much?”

Raimundo glanced back to the Xiaolins, none of whom were meeting Chase's eyes. “I dunno, I mean, yeah he was our enemy but...” He rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly met Chase's eyes. “Everything feels different without him here. I never...” He cracked his knuckles. “I never thought he'd be gone. He's always been here, whether we wanted him here or not.”

Chase grunted and rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, we all miss the little rat.” He didn't miss the dirty look Raimundo shot him, but didn't acknowledge it. It wouldn't be the first time he'd pissed off the Xiaolins. “Are we going to fight for the Wu, or are you going to skulk away again?”

Raimundo's jaw tightened and looked Chase directly in the eye. The warlord grinned at the fury in his dark eyes. “Fine.” He took a few steps toward the Wu.

Chase grinned. Finally.

In the end, he let the Xiaolins take home the Wu. It wasn't anything important, and he didn't want any of the Wu anyway. He handed over the Lasso Boa Boa without complaint and watched the Xiaolins leave. They congratulated Raimundo on his win, but there was still a tense hesitant air about the group. Chase left as Dojo became a speck in the distance. At home, he passed Wuya gazing sadly into a pool of water, creating ripples across the surface with long fingers. He grit his teeth and walked past without saying anything. He didn't want to hear another sob story about how much she missed the annoying rat.

_Am I truly the only one glad he's gone?_

Most likely.

Chase sighed through his nose and put Jack out of his mind. No need to dwell on the past.

Now if everyone else could move on, that would be wonderful, but Chase knew better than to hope for that.

It was late when Chase got woken by a strange shiver going up his spine. Sitting up in bed, he looked around. Something was wrong. Someone was in his home.

Slipping out of bed, angry at being woken and angerier still that someone dared to enter his home, he stormed down the hall, the strange tingling in the back of his neck never leaving him. He paused in room with his throne. The prickling in his neck continued, but he couldn't see anyone. There was a strange scent to the air, faintly of dirt and something familiar, though it was too faint to place. Chase rolled his shoulders, body tensing slightly.

“Who is there?” he called, voice cold.

Movement in his peripheral caught his attention. A figure peeled itself from the shadows, and Chase's breath caught in his throat.

Red eyes blinked sheepishly at him from under messy hair, falling against snowy skin.

“Hi, Chase."


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to ambitiousMonkey an all their nice comments!!! you rly helped motivate me, thanks bruh >:3c  
> sorry is quality is bad, i kinda rushed to finish this as my computer died

For a solid minute, Chase could only stare. A million questions spun through his mind, most importantly _how_ and _why?_

Jack was dead. Had been for three months. He should be rotting under enough dirt to keep the box covered for a century, not standing ten feet from Chase. Jack shifted uneasily under his gaze and looked away. He shoved his hands into the pockets of the leather jacket around his shoulders and rocked back on his heels.

“So, uhm,” Jack chewed his lip. “How've you been?”

“You're supposed to be dead.” Chase said the only thing on his mind. Jack winced, as if the subject was sore for him.

“Hah, yeah, about that.” He pushed his hair out of his face. “There's something I might need to tell you.”

Chase shook his head, bringing a hand up to his face. Just when he was free, no, Jack came back. The universe must really have it out for him.

“I don't care.” Chase waved his hand, dismissing Jack and turning away from him. “Leave.”

“And go where?” He sounded halfway to panic.

“Home.”

“I can't!” Chase felt him grab his arm and sighed into the hand still pressed to his brow. He looked over at Jack's bright ruby eyes.

Chase's brow furrowed. There was something different with those familiar red irises.

“I can't go home.” Jack repeated. “My parents think I'm dead! Everyone thinks I'm dead. It was hard enough to sneak in and shower and find something to wear.” Jack put his hands on his hips. “You know they threw out my trenchcoat? I loved that trenchcoat. I found my goggles, though they're kinda bloody. I couldn't wash them, the washer-”

“Spicer.” Jack's mouth clamped shut with an audible clack. “I don't care.”

“Chase, please. I can't go home. I don't,” Jack's voice cracked. “I don't have a home anymore.”

“And what do you expect me to do about that? You should have stayed dead, and then you wouldn't have this problem.” Chase turned away from the too-bright eyes and the slump of the teen's shoulders.

 _If he can die once, he can die again, away from here._ Chase thought, gritting his teeth in anger. He should kill Jack where he stands, make sure he doesn't come back a third time.

“Jack?” Wuya stepped into the throne room, looking past Chase. Chase groaned silently as her eyes widened and she shot passed him. So much for killing him, at least at this moment. “Jack!”

“Hi, Wuya.”

“I thought you were dead!”

“Well, uh, there's a bit of a story behind that-”

“Chase? Where are you going?”

Chase gave a wave of his hand as he left the room. “Back to bed. See to it that Spicer leaves before I wake again.”

Chase knew she was going to follow him, and with her, Jack. He didn't know why he bothered trying to walk away in the first place. He stopped, and heard Wuya curse softly behind him.

“Dammit, Chase.” She walked in front of him, hands on her hips. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to go back to bed.”

“You know what I mean. We can't just turn Jack loose into the world.”

“Why not? He's not my responsibility.”

“He just needs a place to stay.”

Chase raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so quick to defend him, suddenly? You weren't like this before he died.”

Wuya looked taken back, but narrowed her eyes nonetheless. “Aren't you curious as to why he's alive again?”

“You're avoiding the question.”

“As are you.”

He sighed through gritted teeth. “And why should I house him?”

“To keep an eye on him. Chase, he just came back from the _dead_. I _saw_ his body.” This surprised Chase, he thought the witch had heard it from another source. Wuya continued. “And now he's standing right before you, without a scratch on him, and you don't seem to care.”

Wuya had him caught, and they both knew it. In fact, Chase was insanely curious as to how Jack managed to cheat death, but did he really have to put with with the child 24/7? Chase looked over his shoulder at Jack. He was couched, hand on the head of a sleek black panther. The warlord narrowed his eyes again.

Jack was _petting_ one of his warriors.

“What in the world are you doing?” he asked, and Jack jumped a little. The warrior opened it's eyes to slits and gave Chase a dull look. Silently, Chase ordered the panther away. With an irritated flick of it's tail, it rose and sauntered off. Jack looked sheepishly at Chase, a small grin on his face.

There, at the corner of his mouth. Something was wrong with his teeth as well, and standing this close Chase could detect a strange new scent coming off him, low and dark like smoke from a burning candle. Jack gave him a pleading look from under his lashes, shoulders hunched awkwardly.

As long as he stayed away, Chase figured he couldn't cause much trouble. Something already seemed to be bothering him, and even though the hope was faint, maybe Jack's problem would keep him occupied enough to leave Chase the hell alone.

“There's an empty room on the other side of the falls.” Chase said. “You can stay there for the night. We'll discuss this more in the morning.”

Jack's eyes lit up and he gave Chase a big smile. “Really?” he laughed a little. “Okay. Okay! Thanks, Chase. I'll, uh, I'll leave you to it, then.”

“Please do.” Chase brushed past Wuya, who offered to show Jack to the room of mention. Chase stared hard ahead as he walked.

Walked away from Jack and his new set of fangs.

 _Dammit,_ Chase thought. _Now I really have to know what happened to him._

Chase woke much later than he would have hoped, somewhere close to noon. Last night came back to him and he rolled over, burying his face in a pillow.

Jack Spicer wasn't alive. He refused to believe it. Perhaps he was just a ghost. Ghosts could create tangible forms, Wuya was the prime example, but ghosts didn't show up in the middle of the night with strange teeth and new clothes. Ghosts didn't need to shower.

Ghosts certainly did not _smell_ different. That in itself was nagging at Chase, no matter how he tried to will it away. 

Chase opened an eye to stare around the dimly lit room. Jack did mention a story he needed telling, perhaps that would explain it all. If Chase was lucky, it would explain Jack's reasoning for coming back and he would have all the information he needed out of the boy, and Jack would be out of his life again.

Slugging himself out of bed, he cursed the irksome teen and hoped he'd be able to fix his schedule quickly.

He was surprised to find his throne room empty. He knew Jack typically lingered here when Chase wasn't around. Brushing it off, he went to the empty room he'd given to Jack and knocked.

Silence.

Chase furrowed his brow and knocked again, harder. A small voice answered him from behind the wooden door.

“Open the door, Spicer.”

There was the sound of something hitting the floor and a loud groan. A soft tap came from the other side along with another mumble.

“Speak up.”

“Immieenite?”

“What?”

“Is it bright?”

Chase rolled is eyes. “It's daytime, Spicer, of course it's bright.”

Jack groaned and opened the door a crack. “Okay, come in, come in.”

“I just mean to settle this issue.”

“Okay, okay, I understand that. Can we just- do this in here? Where it's not as bright? I haven't really seen sunlight for like two weeks, and I just woke up and don't really wanna face it now.”

Chase sighed and put his hand on the door, pushing it open. Jack stumbled back from the door and gave him a wave before collapsing on the bed. Chase closed the door behind him. The room was entirely dim, a blanket strung in front of the window and casting everything in darkness.

Jack's eyes were closing, and Chase gave the bed a kick. Jack only opened one eye to peer at him, his eyes glowing unnaturally in the near-darkness.

“Wha?”

“Sit up when I'm speaking to you,”

Jack groaned, but pushed himself into sitting up. He rubbed his eyes with his palm and blinked the glowing eyes up at Chase.

Chase ignored the eerie shine. “First, tell me this story you were so eager to spill last night.”

“Oh, uh,” Jack pushed his hair out of his face, looking to the side and laughing nervously. “That. So um, do you believe in things like, werewolves, vampires, faeries, stuff like that?”

Chase's eyes widened a bit. This was not the question he was expecting, nor one he'd ever cared to contemplate. “I've never thought about the existence of fairy tales.” He said.

“Okay, well, so I'm sort of a vampire? Hence the like, fangs and stuff, and my eyes do this cool glowy thing in the darkness. I don't know if they're doing it now, I can't see them, heh, obviously, but I mean-”

Chase held up a hand. “You mean to tell to tell me you've become a creature known only as legend?”

“Yeah!”

“Do you realize how ridiculous this sounds?”

Jack's face fell a bit, but he nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I do. But, I mean, look!” Jack opened his mouth and brushed his tongue over two slim, pointed fangs. “I've got the fangs, and like, I've uh, well I haven't drank blood! That's like, really gross, ewww.” Jack made a disgusted face.

“And you believe this all leads to vampirism? How can you be sure?”

Now the teen just looked confused. “Why...why wouldn't I?”

“I have fangs as well, Jack.”

“Well, yeah, but, I mean I've had the cravings! Which is honestly pretty terrifying, ahaa. I can't really be around people, you know? Which was fine for the first few months, because I was with Felix and his friends, but then I left and I tried to ask for directions and of course I had to ask a human and they were talking and I just zoned out and I had to leave because I-”

“Spicer!” Chase snapped, stopped Jack's near-panicked tirade. He looked up at Chase, his eyes seeming bigger, more alien. Chase put two fingers to his temple. “Start from the beginning. Who is Felix?”

“My sire.”

“Your what.”

“My sire?”

Chase stared at him until Jack began to shift under his intense gaze. “A sire...you know....the one who made me a vampire?”

The warlord sighed. “Alright. How did you come back from the dead?"

Jack shrugged. “I'unno.”

“You don't know.”

“Not really. I remember Felix attacking me in my basement after I tried to talk to him about the whole evil-duo thing, and then I was waking up in Felix's house and Felix and Jordan were there. They told everything.” He made the disgusted face again. “They tried to give me this pack of blood, the kind you see in the hospitals, and I was so hungry but it seemed really gross so I didn't drink it.”

Chase ran the hand down his face and pulled the chair away from a desk. Jack's tale so far was completely impossible yet so very Jack there had to be some truth. Chase rested his chin on his hands. “Why did you leave?”

Jack blinked and looked away, hiding the growing fear in his eyes, “Felix is... not the best person. But, that doesn't matter, I mean, I'm away from all of them now.”

Chase nodded. “And these,” he waved his hand. “Cravings you've been having, you haven't satisfied them why?”

Again with the disgusted face, this time mixed with horror. “Chase, that's gross!”

“If the legends are true, you need it to survive.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, that's what Felix said too, but I don't trust him.”

Chase rolled his eyes. “Fine, it's your life you're wasting.”

“Yeah, I guess. Speaking of, uhh, am I allowed to stay longer...?” He looked at Chase like the puppy in the pet store asking to be bought.

The Heylin watched him. Apparent vampirism was what equal parts killed and brought him back, and this was something Chase had never been exposed too. Keeping the teen around could be something to keep him fairly entertained until he grew tired of him again.

On the other hand, there were the other vampires to worry about. Jack had seemed extremely on edge when talking about his... sire, and not knowing the extent of these vampire's abilities could prove a bit of a problem if they decided to come by. Chase supposed if they did, he could simply hand Jack over to them.

Jack fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket. Seemed like he'd slept in it.

Chase's dragon told him it was a bad idea. Chase's curiosity told him it was a learning opportunity.

“Fine.” Chase said. “You will be allowed to stay. However,” Chase held up a hand as Jack beamed. “This will be your room and you will _not_ bother me at all hours of the day and night. And cravings or no cravings, you'll have to find your own source of blood.”

Jack "eww"'d nodded. “That's okay. I don't think your blood is good, anyway.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, I always zone out around humans, but I don't around you. I guess because you'e not entirely human since you became Heylin, and dragons are reptiles and reptiles have poisonous blood or something, so your blood probably isn't good for me to ingest.”

"My blood is perfectly fine.”

“It's probably poisonous!” 

“I am not a snake, Spicer.”

“Well...”

“Silence.” Chase's voice held a warning, but Jack was biting his lip to hide giggles nonetheless. Chase stood and put the chair back. “If you need anything, ask Wuya.”

“Mkay. I'm gonna go back to sleep.”

“Fine, fine.” Chase closed the door behind him, then leaned back against it.

Jack was a vampire. Vampires were more than myth.

Chase's dragon side stirred again and chastised him.

 _Be quiet,_ Chase thought. _You have poisonous blood._

The dragon hissed at him and Chase grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)


	3. Modernization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit sorry for such the long wait everybody!! i don't know why this chapter took so long but things should be picking up now because we've got a little bit of excitement in the next chapter!  
> enjoy jack continuing to (ruin)improve every aspect of chase's life

Movement caught Chase's eye and he looked up from his book as Jack shuffled in, looking lost and disheveled. He squinted around the room, his eyes lingering on Chase and brow furrowing in confusion. Jack made a soft grunting noise and shuffled through the room, giving Chase what he assumed was a wave of greeting. The sounds of his dragging feet stole down the hallway and stopped. The shuffling picked back up and grew louder as Jack returned to the room and stopped beside Chase's chair. Chase looked up at his shining eyes ringed with smudged remnants of eyeliner and gave a hum of question.

“Coffee,” Jack mumbled. 

“I don't have coffee. I have tea.”

Jack simply stared at Chase, his eyes dead in the mask of confusion contorting his face. Chase's eyebrows knitted together and he held Jack's gaze, slightly unnerved by unblinking stare he was receiving. After a moment, Jack shuffled past the chair and sank into the one across from Chase, curling up and staring at the wall. Chase brushed off the teen's strange behavior and went back to his book.

It wasn't long until Jack stood again and crept up to the warlord, looking a bit more alive. “Tea?” Jack asked.

Wordlessly setting his book aside, Chase stood and lead the way through the citadel to the kitchen. Opening a small cabinet, Chase picking up a box of white tea, reading the label. “Which do you want?”

Jack shrugged and sat down at the island, staring dully at the carved wooden surface. Chase heated up a small pot of water and fixed a cup of black tea, setting it in front of Jack. Glowing eyes lifted to the cup and simply stared.

Chase regarded him silently until Jack raised his head and gave Chase a questioning look. “Wha'?”

“You're surprisingly quiet.”

“'M tired.”

“You just woke up.”

“Yeah.” Jack carefully dipped a finger in his tea, then hissed and stuck the finger in his mouth. Thankfully, it seemed to wake him up a bit. “Do you have food?”

“Of course.” Chase gave a vague wave of his hand. “What do you want?”

“I'unno.” He blinked down at his tea. “Pizza rolls.”

“What in the world is a pizza roll?”

Jack looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Like, you know, little squares of pizza, but rolled up in a pizza crust casing sort of thing.

Chase had never heard of anything more ridiculous in his life. “Why not just eat a pizza?”

Jack sighed as if Chase were ignorant and put his head on the table, leaning awkwardly to avoid the cup of tea. “It's not the same.” he whined. “You just don't understand.”

“Obviously not.”

Jack turned his head to stare to the side. “Hey, Chase? Do you think we could go get my stuff from my basement? And maybe find a place to put it all.”

Chase leaned against the island. “You want to bring your electronics into my citadel?”

Jack shifted to look at him. “Well, uh, yeah. I mean, I do live here now, right? And it'll help keep me busy so I won't be bothering you, which would be beneficial to _both_ of us.”

Chase gave him a small smile. “Well played, Spicer.” He rested his cheek on his hand. “And where do you intend to put all these electronics?”

He shrugged. “I'unno.”

“Spicer, if you say that one more time, I'm going to abandon you in the coldest region of this Earth to die.”

“Sorry.” Jack stuck a finger in his tea again. “But I guess I could put some in my room, like my TV and my systems and one of my computers.”

“One?”

“I have,” Jack paused. “Several. Several computers. Plus all my machines, bots, and, well, everything I own that I'd actually keep.”

“And you expect me to house all of these?”

“What else am I supposed to do all day?” Jack sat up a little and took a sip of his tea, making a strange face down at it. “This tastes weird.”

“How so?”

“I'u-” Jack snapped his mouth shut and pressed a finger to his lips. “I'm not sure. Like a _super_ watered down coffee.”

“Drink it anyway. It'll help you wake up.”

Chase watched Jack take another sip and make a sour face before he pushed the sugar across the island. Jack gratefully added an absurd amount of sugar to his tea and nodded before continuing. “But, yeah, if you had a place where I could put all my stuff, that'd be great. Someplace with a lot of outlets.”

“Outlets?”

“Yeah. Power outlets.” Jack furrowed his brow at Chase's confused look. “Power outlets, Chase. The things on the wall you plug stuff into so electricity can travel down the metal and wire pathway to power them?”

Chase threw at arm to the torches lining the wall. “Does it really seem as if I have electricity?”

Jack bit his lip. “Yeah, that's gonna be a bit of a problem. Say, how stable is this mountain?”

“Why?”

“Well, it wouldn't take much to drill into it and run some lines up through the rock to the outside, and I can set up some solar panels and later we can get a windmill or something and we'll have plenty of power.”

Chase narrowed is eyes, slightly irritated. “You wish to modernize my citadel?”

“Well, not all of it, 'cause I figured if you wanted it done, you would have done it already. I was thinking just my room and where ever we set everything else.” Jack tilted his head and looked around. “I guess if you wanted we could set up lights all around the citadel. That way it'll be easier to turn them on than lighting a bunch of torches.”

“Lighting the torches takes no time, Spicer.”

“C'mon, really? How quick can you possibly light all-”

Jack cut off with a little shriek as Chase cut the lights from the torches in the room, the only light coming from the hall and Jack's dimly glowing eyes. Chase watched him squirm a bit before setting flame back to the torches.

“Lighting the torches takes no time.” he repeated.

Jack held up his hands, surrendering. “Okay, okay, won't touch the torches. But unlike you, I can't really do the whole magic thing. Us humans need switches.”

“You're not human.”

A look of pain flashed across Jack's face, but he covered it with a nervous laugh. “Oh, right. Us mortals, then.” Jack took a big gulp of tea and gave a glance around. “Suppose a fridge wouldn't hurt, either.” Jack stood and stumbled, bracing himself against the island. He put a hand to his head and hissed.

“Something wrong?” Chase asked. 

Jack shook his head. “It's nothing. Just got a little dizzy there, aha.” He brushed disheveled hair out of his face and grinned, discomfort clear in his eyes. “So, uh, ready when you are, I guess.”

“You expect me to come with you?”

“Kinda.”

Chase shook his head. “I would like to assume you're competent enough to move your things by yourself.”

“I am, but don't you wanna tell me where to put everything? You still need to show me a place to put my things.”

Chase opened his mouth, then snapped it shut and thought for a moment. “I don't remember actually _agreeing_ to that.”

“Uh,” Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “Damn, alright.”

Chase laughed a little. “I'm actually a little surprised you almost got by me with that one.” He motioned for Jack to follow and lead the way through the citadel. “There's a room down the hall from you that I'm currently not using. You can store your things there for the time being. And Spicer,” Chase looked back at the vampire. “Do not destroy my mountain.”

//

Chase didn't know why he agreed to go help Jack fetch and carry his things back to the citadel, considering all he'd already lent Jack, life included. He supposed it could have been worse, at least Jack hadn't been half as annoying as he used to be. Chase supposed death could change some people. If only it'd changed Wuya as well, but truly evil never died. He tipped his head back and stifled a yawn.

Jack's jet was surprisingly big enough to fit the both of them, although there wasn't much room for anything else. The teen hadn't said much, an unusual thing for him, and he seemed to be on edge. Although Chase welcomed the silence, the air was thick with unease and it put an strange twinge in his stomach. Jack was never quiet, even orders to be weren't enough to silence him for this long. Chase figured he was probably nervous about slipping back into his home, even if his parents never bothered to notice him, surely they'd notice a jet landing in the yard.

“So, Chase. How would you feel about getting a cell phone?” Jack's voice cut through the silence and Chase found himself oddly relieved. The tension in the air seemed to lift.

“What use would I have for a cell phone?” Chase answered. “I have no one to call.”

Jack scoffed and turned towards him. “Please, Chase, it's 2016. You can do so much more with a cellphone than make _calls._ You know, there's this game app about cats I think you might like, since you've got so many of your own. I can't remember the name of it, but you just take pictures of cats when they show up and when they leave you enough fish, you can upgrade your yard to get more cats.”

“That sounds like a colossal waste of time.”

“It's fun!”

“I'm sure.”

“Well, anyway, we're going to need a way to keep in touch, and we can get one for Wuya too! That way if I ever need to get a hold of you guys right away, I can just text you.”

“What would be important you had to contact us immediately?”

Jack shrugged. “I dunno, in case Felix shows up again and nobody else is with me. And I do tend to get in trouble a lot.” He laughed a little and leaned back in the chair. “I guess I can get Kimiko's number too so we can keep in touch with the Xiaolins.” His eyes widened and he sat up. “Shit! What happened to all the Wu when I was gone?”

“The Xiaolins gained one and I have two.”

“What about the Wu I had?”

“I assume the Xiaolins took it.”

Jack bit his lip. “Well, I guess we can ask them. I was planning on going to see them tomorrow.”

Chase frowned. “Why?”

“Well, I haven't seen them in three months. I kinda miss them.” Jack leaned a little and looked out the window, slowing the jet and taking a wide turn. He breathed out a sigh. “At least they can be counted on for something,” he mumbled, then looked over his shoulder at Chase. “I'd hold onto something, we're gonna land.”

Jack's landing was a little less than perfect, and he cursed under his breath. “Rusty.” he murmured, hopping out of the jet. Chase followed him around the mansion, looming dark and gloomy in the night. Jack dug around in the dirt against the side of the house before producing a key. Chase noted the empty driveway and lack of lights inside the house.

The inside of the Spicer mansion looked like a pristine clip from a magazine, and Chase wasn't sure if anything in the lavish living room had ever been used. Jack lead him through the empty house to a gray-painted door near the back. Jack threw his shoulder against the door and something snapped, wood splintering as the locked door was forced open.

The basement was well lit, and looked as if it Jack had never left it. Papers still lay scattered across the table, and jacket thrown over a chair here and abandoned projects stacked on rows and rows of shelves.

Jack walked to an alarmingly large computer and began tapping the keyboards. A hum went through the air with a whir as several Jack-Bots lifted themselves from the floor.

“Welcome home, Master Jack.” They said in unison. Chase rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, look, we gotta be quick about this.” Jack waved at the keyboard as he stepped away. “Wake up the other J-Bots and start disassembling the computers and moving them to Chase's citadel. I want every project stacked in the center of the room so I can sort through them.”

“Yes, Master Jack.”

“Cool.” Jack shrugged out of his jacket and let it drop to the floor, motioning at Chase. “I'm gonna take a shower, feel free to do whatever.”

Chase looked at the bots currently dismantling the giant computer setup and decided he did not know enough about computers to assist, choosing instead to wander the basement. Many of the projects lining the shelves and walls were half-finished scraps of metal and wire, some of which Chase could discern what the object was. He began moving those to the center of the room. Some of the projects, small as they were, head surprising heft. A bot carrying several cheerleader robots passed them by and Chase bit back a laugh.

 _I'm not surprised in the least._ Chase thought to himself. _I_ am _surprised I haven't seen these in action._

As Chase passed the table he caught the faint scent of blood and bleach. Along the edge of the table and floor were faint brown stains. Chase frowned and ran his fingers over the metal. Faint grooves lined the surface, as if the stains had been scrubbed at with something rough.

“Hey, Chase.” Jack called as he walked up behind him, a towel draped over his head. His face was clear of makeup, save smudges of black along his lower eyelid. “I dunno if the bots ran off with anything yet, but you should probably tell them where you want them to put everything.” Jack glanced down at the table and his face fell. “Oh, jeez, is it really that noticeable?”

Chase nodded. “A bit, yes. It reeks of bleach.”

Jack gently touched the edge of the table, then drew his hand back as if he'd been shocked. “Uh, yeah, it took a lot to scrub it out. Nobody had cleaned up after I died, so I did it when I came back the other day.” Jack pulled the towel over his face and scrubbed at his hair, hiding the hurt look on his face.

“Hadn't cleaned up?” Chase followed the path of stained blood to the floor, where several patches stood out sharply. “They left all this blood here to dry?”

“Yeah.” Jack shrugged and tossed the towel onto the table. “I didn't really expect my parents to clean it up, but they could've hired someone, I guess.” Jack ran a hand through his hair and turned away. “Anyway, I'm gonna start packing clothes. Tell any of the bots where you want the stuff.”

Chase watched Jack shuffle to a curtained off part of the basement, his gait stunted. Turning away from the teen, Chase hunted down one of the bots and gave directions to the room he'd lent to Jack before wandering to the bedroom. Seeing the stains on the table set a boil to his blood; it was almost an insult to leave the blood to collect and dry.

Jack looked up as Chase approached. “Oh, good, there you are.” The vampire's voice was back to it's normal chipper tune. “So, I was going to put the systems in my room, but I figured we could just move the TV and systems into a different room, like the one with the computers or maybe one of the sitting rooms. That way we can watch TV or play games or whatever.”

“I don't want a TV in one of my sitting rooms.”

Jack deflated a little. “Not even to play Smash Bros?”

“What?”

“Smash Bros?”

“What in the world is a Smash Bros?”

“The,” Jack nudged a small case with his foot. “Super Smash Brothers? The video game?”

Chase looked around at the stacks of video games besides several black and white boxes and various design with slight disdain. “Does it look as if I play video games often?”

“Considering you've never heard of Smash Bros, no. But this is great! It'll give you a chance to learn about video games.” Jack gave Chase a giant grin, eyes sparkling. “You might even like them!”

Chase put a hand to his head. It was too late and he was too tired to be arguing. “Fine. I don't care. Just hurry it up.”

“Yes, sir!” Jack started stacking the larger boxes and moving them to the table, giving strict instructions to treat them with care to another bot. Chase sat at the table as far from the blood stains as he possibly could, leaning his cheek against his hand.

Music blasted from the large speakers by the computer, making Chase jump.

“Holy _fuck,_ turn that down!” Jack shouted, awkwardly trying to cover his ears while carrying an armful of video game cases. A J-Bot gave a hasty apology an the music went from deafening to a pleasant murmur. Jack dumped the cases on the table and whined, pressing his hands against his forehead. A shuddering breath pushed out of him and he walked to the bathroom, pulling out a small container of pills and downing some. Jack tossed the bottle onto the table. _“Excedrin Migraine”_ read the label.

The music playing was something heavy and dark with no discernible vocals, but thankfully it was now quiet enough to ignore. Chase watched Jack run back and forth with the boxes, then the TV, then more and more boxes and cases until Chase began to get concerned how Jack could have even lived the the small, curtained-off room with all of these things in the way. As bots moved all the cases out of the way, Jack began sorting through the projects, tossing some to the floor while carefully setting others to the side. The song switched to something more calm, and Chase let out a large sigh. It was late and he was tired, but he wasn't going to leave and let Jack do whatever he wanted with the placement of the seemingly endless strain of electronics.

Chase shifted to make himself more comfortable and fell asleep to a song about the end of the world.

//

A crashing noise woke Chase and he lifted his head to look around, awake and alert. His eyes quickly focused on Jack and a bot that had dropped what seemed to be a mangled microwave.

“Shhh! If you wake up Chase and he kills me for it you are so going through the incinerator.” Jack hissed. The bot replied something quietly and picked the scrambled piece of metal back up.

Chase sighed and rubbed his eyes. He could feel where sleeping on his bracers had left an indent along his temple, and a blanket had been placed over him while he slept. He sat up a bit, ignoring the pull to return to sleep.

“Hi, Chase,” Jack said gently, creeping up to the table. “I'm sorry, did that wake you up?”

Chase nodded. “It's fine. I did not mean to fall asleep in the first place.”

Jack shrugged. “Nah, don't worry about it. It is kinda late. It's, uh,” Jack pulled a small phone from his pocket. “Two-thirty-seven in the morning.”

With a deep breath, Chase put his face in his hands. “Are you almost done?”

“Yeah, actually. We're moving the last of the computers and putting all the junk into the corner of the room.” Jack hopped onto the table and sprawled over it. “I found all my Wu too. Dunno why nobody came to take it.”

“I would guess it was out of respect for the dead.” The warlord stretched and folded the blanket, setting it on the table. “Since we are almost done, I propose we return home and leave the rest to these bots.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, you'd probably prefer sleeping in your own bed than on my table.” He sat up and rubbed his head, groaning. “My head is killing me.”

“A migraine?” Chase asked.

“Yeah. It's a side effect.”

“Of?”

“Lack of blood.”

Chase rolled his eyes. “Eventually you are going to have to get over this reluctance you have with drinking blood.”

Jack nodded again and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them. “Yeah, I know. It's just... _weird,_ you know?”

“Weird as it may be, it is beneficial to your health.”

“Could you do it?” Jack asked, looking towards him.

The warlord stood and brushed his hair back behind his shoulders. “If it was a matter of life and death, yes.”

“Maybe you should have been the vampire instead of me.” Jack murmured.

Chase shrugged. “You did already have the whole goth look about you. Don't all goths think they're vampires anyway?”

Jack laughed. “Not really, but thanks. I was really shooting for the wannabe-vampire-goth look.”

“At least now you can say you've exceeded beyond wannabe vampire.”

“I'd rather be a wannabe.”

“Good lord, why?”

Jack snickered and Chase found himself laughing too. His dragon stirred and Chase felt the rolling growl within him. _Quiet._ Chase thought. _I might as well try to make the best of this if he is to live with me._

The dragon laughed at him and settled.

“Anyway,” Jack slid off the table. “We can probably go home now. I told the bots to set up everything when they got there and take one of my generators, so we should be able to set up the TV and systems to it for tonight.” Jack picked his jacket up from the floor. “Tomorrow we'll go shopping and pick up some outlet covering and rob an electrical company or something so I can have the bots set up the electricity and solar panels.”

“How long is this going to take?” Chase asked.

Jack shrugged. “I have no idea. I've never had to do this. Probably three or four hours.” Jack led Chase back up the basement stairs and Chase took note of how empty the basement looked.

“Seems as though you're severely underestimating your time.” Chase remarked.

“Maybe a little.” Jack tried to close the basement door behind him, but it slowly fell open, the wood around the door handle broken. “Well, shit.”

“How in the world are you going to explain this?” Chase asked.

Jack turned away from the door. “I'm not.” his voice had dropped, but he continued through the house without another word. The unease was back in the air, prickling at the back of Chase's neck. As they climbed back into the jet and Jack flew off, Chase watched him sigh and lean his head back against the chair.

“I don't think I'm going to ever see them again.” Jack's voice was tight. “I don't think I can do it.”

Chase watched Jack stare out the windshield, his eyes twisting with emotion. Chase knit his eyebrows together. “Why not?”

“Because I've been apparently dead for three months.” The vampire's voice was brittle and cracking. “I've seen the news, Chase. I died and was in that basement long enough for someone to notice, and then Felix took me. There was a giant month-long search for my deceased body, headlines talking about the search for the son of multi-billionaire James Spicer.” He shook his head. “It's like that's all I was to anyone. The son of someone important. The weird, secluded son who didn't come to parties and didn't dress in Prada or Desmond Merrion, who didn't want anything to do with the family business.” Jack slumped down, hugging himself. “I saw my parents on TV saying they wished to have my body returned so they could bury me.

“After a month of searching everything just stopped. You know what my parents said, on worldwide television?” Jack looked over at Chase, red eyes swimming. “They said they were going to hold my funeral. I _went_ to that funeral. They were acting like they had me back, like they weren't speaking to an empty coffin. My dad talked about how there was so much he wanted to teach me about the business. My mom said she missed me more than anything else and kissed the coffin. They buried an empty box and talked about me like they knew who their son even was. Like they were even around to try.” He shook his head again and bit his lip, bringing his hands up to his watery eyes. “I don't think I can face them after that.”

Chase could feel words bubbling up in his throat but nothing came out. The sorrow in Jack's voice was so harsh and sudden he was at loss for what to do. He felt angry, pissed all to hell at Jack's parents who had the gall to stop searching. Who held a funeral of lies for someone they hardly knew.

The dragon stirred and questioned why Chase even cared, and Chase didn't have an answer. Maybe it was the way Jack's voice broke, maybe it was the look in his eyes when he'd talked about cleaning up his own blood. Maybe it was the way he sat shaking in the jet chair, face covered with his hands.

Chase sighed and shifted in his spot on the floor of the jet. “As you shouldn't.” he said, voice low. “It does not sound as if they deserve to see you again.”

“But I want to, Chase.” Jack whimpered. “I still want to see them but I don't think I can do it. I'm just so angry and upset and I don't know if I really should. ”

Chase nodded. “Then what you need is time to think it over. Whining about it will not solve anything, Spicer. I can understand how the situation would be difficult, but if you do not think they deserve to see you, then don't see them. How can this be any different than life at home?”

Jack pulled his hands from his face. His eyes were red and puffy. He averted his gaze. “It's not different by much, but at least at home I saw them every once in a while.” Jack sniffed. “This probably sounds really shitty, considering you haven't seen your parents in over a thousand years.”

“That is beside the point. Right now we're discussing you, and what you need to do is find a way to work this out on your own. I have my own opinions about the situation, but this problem is entirely yours to deal with and only you will be able to find out how you want to handle this. I can offer solutions if you'd like, but ultimately this is something you must decide on your own.”

Jack slumped his shoulders and nodded. “Okay. What, um, what are your solutions?”

“I think you should set their house on fire and let everything they own burn.”

Jack's eyes widened. “Jesus Christ, Chase.”

Chase shrugged, but grinned at him. “You asked.”

“I'm not setting their house on fire.”

“I did not say they would be solutions you'd be partial to.”

Jack laughed a little and rubbed at his eyes. “Thanks, Chase. Sorry for just dumping all my woes on you.”

Chase gave a wave of his hand. “It's fine. Now, could you please pilot this jet before we crash?”

“It's on autopilot.”

Chase breathed out a sigh of relief. “Excellent.” Jack laughed again.

//

When the jet landed, Chase turned to go to chis chambers, but Jack grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

“To bed. Let go.”

“You don't want to play Smash?” The vampire's voice was high and hopeful.

Chase gave Jack a dead look. “It's three in the morning, Spicer.”

“Yeah, okay, but since it's already so late, why not just pull an all-nighter? That way, when you go to bed tomorrow you'll be guaranteed to sleep. Plus I ordered my bots to get to work on setting up the electricity so they should be starting on that soon and it might be loud.”

Chase sighed and put a hand to his head. “Very well, very well. Let me change out of all this armor and I will join you in a moment.”

Jack's smile lit up the room. “Alright!” He sped off and Chase sighed lowly.

 _Excellent job, Young._ He thought to himself. _If going soft was your goal, you're reaching it at an alarming pace._

Chase heard his dragon laugh at him and grit his teeth. He wasn't going soft, he told himself, he was being supportive, and anything that made Jack stop whining was worth doing.

Chase stripped off his armor and made his way to the sitting room where Jack was sitting in front of a large TV. Blue and red lights danced across his face and he looked up, handing Chase a rectangular remote.

“Here's your remote.” he said. Chase looked at the space beside him and nudged Jack with a foot.

“You're too close to the screen.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Don't argue. Away from the screen.”

Jack sighed but moved back until Chase was satisfied. He sat beside Jack. “Now, how do you play?”

“Well, first, you pick your character, then you pick the arena and beat the shit out of each other until one wins. Or, we could do a team thing and fight NPCs, or fight all the bosses.” Jack pulled up a character select menu and hovering over a small box. “You'll probably wanna try out a bunch of characters, considering this is your first time playing, and it might take you a while to find a main. Sheik is my main.”

Chase waved the blue hand around the screen. A few stood out to him, names and faces he recognized, but not enough for him to know anything about him. He hovered over a small child named Ness.

“Ness is super difficult to use, especially if you're a novice player.” Jack warned.

Chase narrowed his eyes at him. “It's a video game, Spicer. How difficult can it be?”

Jack held his hands up in surrender. “I'm just sayin'.”

Chase selected Ness and let Jack pick the arena. He turned the remote for battle and shifted to get comfortable.

After eight consecutive losses Chase let out a heavy breath. “Maybe I should chose a different character.”

“I thought you were getting better at Ness! You lasted almost three minutes with that last round.”

Chase sent Jack a glare and the teen pretended to be entirely focused on his nails. “Why don't you try Link?”

Chase nodded and selecting Link. Jack picked the arena and Chase leaned forward a little in anticipation.

Six losses on Chase's part later, he looked over at Jack, who sent him a small smile in return. “You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Oh, definitely.” Jack's grin grew wide and mischievous

“How long have you-”

A heavy thrum started in the air as a faint vibration cut across the floor. Jack lifted his eyes to the ceiling. “Looks like they're starting the drilling.”

“I didn't think it would be that loud.” Chase remarked. "That's definitely going to wake Wuya."

“If your constant growling hasn't already.” Jack stretched and gave Chase another grin. “Ready for battle?”

Chase grumbled and picked a different character.

"I can go easy on you if I want." Jack offered. 

"I can remove your eyes if you want." Chase countered.

"Alright, alright, I'll just continue to kick your ass."

Another sidelong look at Jack sent him laughing, and Chase shook his head, readying himself for another brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)


	4. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DAAA THIS FIC ISN'T DEAD !!!  
> i'm also changing the rating to "explicit" because of the next chapter & all the future chapters tbh  
> i have very little battery power on my shitty computer so i will PROBABLY not be able to upload chapter 6, but rest assured that i am writing it right tf now bc im super hype and i should be sleeping  
> this isn't really beta'd at all it's 1:30 in the morning and i am very very tired from a long work week & i still have work tomorrow
> 
> enjoy !

Chase didn't get to bed until almost sunrise, caught up in the rush of trying to _beat Jack into the virtual ground_. Jack ended up winning 37-12, and by that point Chase had decided the game was a waste of time anyway. The drilling had long stopped, Wuya having woken and loudly threatened Jack's life unless he turned off the damned machines. As Chase slumped to bed, overwhelmed with a drugged tiredness and his eyes burning from staring at a screen for so long, he realized this was the second night in the row Jack had disturbed his sleep in some way. He'd have to correct this soon, lest it get away from him and muck up his entire schedule. He dropped his armor to the floor, cringing at the loud clanging it made, and snuggled deep under the heavy blankets. 

For a while, the world was silent. 

\----------- 

A terrible, shrill screeching startled Chase awake, and in a second he was out the door and rushing down the hall toward the source of the sound. Heavy metal music pounded the walls over the shrieking sound of a drill. 

Jack didn't have time to look up from the mess of wires in his hand before Chase had yanked the cord of the radio from a generator, grabbed Jack by the neck, and pinned him to the shaking wall. 

Jack's eyes widened from behind his goggles and he tapped blindly at his watch, unable to look down with the warlord's fingers tight around his throat. The metal on rock shrieking stopped, and Jack gave him a sheepish grin. 

“Morn-” 

Chase leaned in until their noses were almost touching, Jack shutting up with a small squeak. “If I am woken by your incessant robots _one more time_ , you are going to wish you'd never come back to life.” 

Jack only nodded, and Chase dropped him. Jack sucked in a deep breath as Chase stormed away, back to his room and back to bed. 

He didn't fall asleep immediately, despite the nagging tiredness pulling at his limbs. Anger boiled within him and kept him awake, no matter how he tried to calm himself. 

Thankfully, Jack was smart enough to keep quiet, not even his trashy music playing loud enough- if at all- to disturb Chase. 

Chase watched the sun climb higher over the mountains, and his internal clock was telling him it was nine o'clock, time to get up. 

It was a while before he fell back asleep. 

\------------- 

“Chase?” A hand gently prodded his shoulder. “Chase, hey.” 

Chase grumbled and swatted at the hand. “Go away, Spicer.” 

“Chase, it's like, three in the afternoon. You gotta get up or you'll fuck up your sleep schedule and believe me, it happens whether you want it to or not.” 

Chase groaned and passed a hand over his face. He felt sluggish and heavy, his mouth thick and gross. “I'm awake. Get out.” 

“Okay. I made dinner, too.” Jack's voice was still whisper-quiet, and Chase sat up to peer at him. Beneath the eyeliner, Jack's eyes had dark bags underneath. There was something wrong with his eyes too, something Chase couldn't place. “I didn't know what you really like to eat, but I roasted a chicken I found and made some mashed potatoes.” 

Chase waved him away. “Fine, fine.” 

“I made juice too.” 

“ _Alright_ , Spicer.” 

“Okay. See you down there.” Jack closed the door softly behind him, leaving Chase to groan into his hands. His dragon hissed and growled, tired and irritable. Chase dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, trying to shock himself awake with cold water. He wrapped his hair in a towel and peered in the mirror. There were grey circles under his eyes, the skin bagging, and Chase sighed, pressing his forehead against the cool mirror. 

Jack had already set the table and put out the food. Chase wasn't surprised by the simplicity of the meal, but rather the fact how good it smelled. He picked up the gallon container of what looked like orange juice and wrinkled his nose. 

“Oh good, I thought you'd gone back to sleep or something.” Jack hurried out of the kitchen, the sleeves of his hoodie pushed up past his elbows. He was barefoot, in faded gray jeans, his goggles hanging around his neck. He grinned and waved his hand at the table. “Dig in.” 

Chase took a seat at one of the set places. The chicken had already been cut and Chase pulled some onto his plate. “You're calling this dinner?” He asked. 

Jack shrugged. “Lunch, dinner, whatever. I should honestly be asleep right now, but I'm pulling an all-nighter to set up all the cables. All-dayer. Whatever.” 

Chase nodded and bit into the chicken, immediately surprised at how good it actually tasted. He realized he was starving, and dug in with new fervor. 

Jack kept talking. “Tonight I gotta go pick up some stuff. Get a microwave, some quick-fix-it stuff, yanno. Find a Tractor Supply, maybe. I would've gone already, but I can't go out into the sunlight.” 

“You can't?” 

“Well, I haven't tried, but Felix told me I'd get super badly sunburned and sick.” 

“You said you didn't trust him.” 

Jack shrugged and poked at his food, mumbling under his breath. 

“Speak up, Spicer.” 

“I'unno. I never saw anyone leave the house during the day, everyone was always sleeping. They were all pretty adamant about not going into direct sunlight.” 

Chase rolled his eyes a bit. “You haven't tested this? Not even a simple hand out the window?” 

Jack shrugged again. “Well, my room at Felix's place didn't have windows, and since I got here I've just been sleeping. It's been pretty hard traveling here and I haven't been awake during the day for a while anyway.” 

Chase looked up sharply and Jack took immense sudden interest in his food. 

“Tell me about this house you lived in.” 

“Oh! Well, it was like a big house, not really a mansion but still pretty big. There was nine of us, including me and Felix. My bedroom was on the first floor, like everyone else's. I don't know what was on the second floor, come to think of it. I never went up there. All the windows had these giant black shutters on them and they were always closed. Radio clocks were really the only way you could tell if it was day or night, that and asking if everyone was awake or not. But I spent a lot of time in my room. Felix didn't let me out much.” 

“Didn't let you _out_?” 

“Yeah. He said the withdrawal would make me unstable.” 

“You don't seem unstable.” 

Jack shrugged. “Like I said before, Felix wasn't a good guy. 'S why I left.” 

Chase reluctantly poured himself a glass of orange juice. “And why did your room not have any windows for being on the first floor?” 

“I dunno! Felix said that, uh, nobody's bedrooms had windows.” Jack's voice trailed off. 

“It sounds as if Felix wanted to control you.” The orange juice was pretty good, surprisingly refreshing. 

“Yeah.” 

“And you let him?” 

“I _left_ , didn't I?” Jack snapped unexpectedly. “Besides, withdrawal makes me all weak and sluggish. There was no way I could take Felix and all his friends. So I left.” 

“And came here.” 

Jack just nodded, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Jack's story nagged at him, Chase could practically see the holes in his tale, but it made him angry nonetheless to hear of this makeshift prison Jack had been forced into. 

The dragon reared up and growled, and Chase shook his head. Jack wasn't there any longer, he was here. Chase thought for a moment about getting Jack some black shutters. 

“Um, anyway, so I was gonna head out tonight and do some shopping! The sun sets around six, so I was gonna head around that time. I already made some calls and I've got a microwave and a fridge waiting for me at a store in Hong Kong. It's in the middle of this open mall plaza, so I figured we could do some window shopping, look from some nice wall lights-” 

“We?” Chase interrupted. 

“Oh, uh, I,” Jack grinned sheepishly. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to go.” 

“I don't intend to stay up all night again, Spicer.” 

“I didn't plan on being out _that_ late. What time do you normally go to bed, anyway.” 

“Ten.” 

Jack's mouth dropped open. “Ten? What are you, _old_?” 

“Spicer.” 

“Sorry.” Jack stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth to hide the laughter. He gestured at Chase with his fork. 

“You better swallow what is in your mouth before you even think of speaking.” 

Jack's shoulders shook with silent laughter. “Okay,” he finally said. “I was going to say we should pick up some tupperware while we're out. I can do some amazing shit with leftovers.” 

“I usually feed the leftovers to my warriors.” 

“Oh, I was just gonna pick up some Kibbles N' Bits for them.” 

Chase laughed, caught off guard. “Try telling them that.” 

“Nooope. I value life.” 

Chase finished his orange juice and set his utensils down on the empty plate. “Well, I must say, dinner was quite enjoyable. Thank you.” 

“No problem! It's been forever since I've been able to cook for anyone. Last person was my cousin, Megan, but all she wants is dinosaur chicken nuggets and grilled cheese. Kids have no appreciations for a good hard-worked meal.” Jack reached across the table for Chase's plate. 

Chase smiled. “That is true.” 

“Okay, I'll clean up here, and since you're away I'm gonna go back to drilling. Wuya should be coming back in a few hours. She left a while ago.” Jack began balancing pots and plates along his arms. 

“Where to?” 

“Dunno.” 

“Very well. Just try to keep that trash you so love to play to a dull roar.” 

“Gotcha!” Jack shouted over his shoulder. 

\----------- 

Jack found Chase a little after six, freshly showered and makeup clean on his face. Chase excused himself to quickly remove his armor and put on a simple button down and plain boots. Jack had the jetcar running when he left, and even installed a passenger seat sometime earlier in the day. Jack handed him a small book full of CD's for Chase to pick from. 

As Chase selected a band he actually knew of, a softer, smoother sort of rock, he didn't even question the normalcy of the situation. 

\------------ 

After Jack and Chase got the microwave, small freezer fridge, and several boxes of various cables, ports, outlets, breakers, and other unnamed assortment of _things_ loaded into a large rented van, Jack gestured down the busy sidewalk. 

“So, I think I've got everything that I need for basic set up. I'll have to look for some way to get another card, since I can't play off the Spicer name anymore, obviously. Which sucks, by the way, I could get practically anything I wanted with just my name.” He shrugged. “Ah well. It can't be that hard to get a fake id, right? And I guess I could just pay with cash for now, but I don't know what I'm gonna do when it runs out. What do you do, Chase?” 

“I currently have about four hundred thousand dollars in a bank in Russia, six hundred thousand in a bank in England, and fifty thousand in a bank in Mexico.” 

“Woah shit, seriously?” 

“Yes. I move money around and add to accounts created and destroyed around the world as needed.” 

“That's pretty hardcore. How do you get away with something like that?” 

“False names, mostly, and I only recycle after a few generations have passed. At that point banks are full of fresh faces, and you would be surprised how far a little makeup and 'Chase is a family name' will get you.” 

“Holy shit, Chase.” Jack turned a corner to a road with an open stall market, and Chase rolled his eyes but followed. 

“I don't think you're going to find light fixtures down there.” 

“Light fixtures can wait. I love this market.” Jack leaned over to look at rows of color, smooth stones. The vendor greeted him and Jack smiled, leaning against the stall and asking about business. 

Chase wandered down the stalls, looking over food and homemade wares. 

“Chase!” Jack brushed past and in front of him. “Hold still.” He held a teardrop shaped gem close to Chase's face, closing one eye to peer at him. 

“What is that?” 

“Tiger's eye quartz! It matches your eyes perfectly.” Jack grinned. He let the gem drop and Chase immediately snatched it before realizing it was attached to a thick leather string wound around Jack's finger. Jack let the cord drop into Chase's hand before turning to the stall he was by. 

“Spicer,” Chase tried to hand the gem back to him. 

“What? Oh, no, that's for you.” 

Chase looked down at the gem in his hand, about and inch long. He had no real need for frivolous things such as gemstones. 

“Chase, oh my god, look at this little wooden bird.” 

Chase tied the gem around his neck, the stone settling just at his collarbone and peered around Jack. The bird was small, made of pale twisted wood, and ridiculously overpriced. 

“Looks like something an actual bird would drop from a nest.” 

Jack snickered, giving a goodbye to the vendor and moving away. “There's a guy that makes the best little candies. There's these little cherry bite things, I have no idea what they're called but they're great. I hope I can-” Jack came to a dead stop, Chase bumping into him and hissing irritably. 

“Spicer, move-” 

Jack grasped desperately at Chase's arm. “We gotta go.” 

“Spicer?” 

“ _We have to go right now_.” 

Jack spun around, pulling Chase by the sleeve as the warlord scanned the crowd. He didn't see a potential threat, and his dragon, although on the sudden defensive, was calm but confused. 

Chase let himself be pulled through the crowd until they turned the corner, then he planted his feet and jerked Jack to a stop. The goth looked back at him, his eyes wide and his glittering irises wet and doing the same strange thing they did earlier. 

“What has gotten into you?” 

Jack sucked in a shaky breath. “Felix is here and we have to leave _right now_.” 

“What?” 

“Chase, please, let's just go.” 

Chase looked back around the corner. “What does he look like?” 

Jack shifted nervously. “Uh, I dunno, tall, about six foot, long-ish dark hair, blue eyes. Kinda tanned? But not like a natural tan, like a sun... tan,” Jack trailed off, his eyes widening. 

Chase looked again. “Do all vampires have the same smoky scent as you do?” 

“What? I dunno. Chase, don't-” 

“Stay here. I'm going to see if I can scent him out in the crowd.” 

“Chase, no, please. He probably has his friends with him.” 

“I will only be gone a minute-” 

The grip on Chase's sleeve tightened. “Please don't leave me.” 

Chase sighed. “Very well.” 

Jack let go of Chase's sleeve to rub his arm. “Can we go home?” 

“If you don't want to shop any longer.” 

Jack shook his head. 

“Nobody will touch you while I am here, you know.” 

He shook his head again. “I'm sorry. Maybe some other day?” 

Chase just nodded, following Jack as he lead the way back to the van. Jack drove silently, and was quiet throughout the entire process of loading things from the van to the jetcar. When they took off, Jack set the jetcar to autopilot, choosing to sit back and let the jet cruise instead of taking the wild turns and tricks he fancied. 

Chase didn't know whether to speak or stay silent. He could smell the fear coming off Jack, and he felt _bad_. Bad that the shopping trip Jack had been excited for had been interrupted, bad that they were now sitting in a thick silence that reminded him of the ride back from Jack's old home. 

When the silence began to grind on him in an unpleasant way, Chase broke it. “Are you alright?” 

Jack shrugged. “I just don't know how he found me. I left him in North America for God's sake.” he shuddered, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

“You did live here, though. And Hong Kong is the capital, it is to be expected that if he's looking for you, the capital would be the place to start. It's a big city, easy for a runaway to get lost and start a new life.” 

“Yeah, but coming to the same market, at the same time as me?” He snorted. 

Chase nodded. “I will admit, that is a little alarming. But there is no possible way he knows where you live now, I know of everything that comes within a few miles of my home.” 

Jack only nodded. 

Chase leaned forward. “Jack,” 

The vampire looked to him. 

“Felix will not be able to enter my home, I can assure you of that.” 

Jack nodded again, slumping in his chair. 

Chase sat back, then turned the radio on when he couldn't stand the silence any longer. The steady, rapid beat and heavy bass seemed to calm Jack down. The smell of fear ebbed slightly, but was persistent even when the jetcar landed and Jackbots swarmed to unload the vehicle. Jack slumped inside after Chase, mumbling under his breath. 

“What was that?” 

“I said I'm gonna go to bed.” Jack turned away, uttering a barely audible “night” as he shuffled to his room. Chase felt a pang of sadness and- was that guilt? Thoughts of Jack's wide grin, his frightened eyes, the heavy fear in his voice as he pulled Chase through the crowd. 

Alone in his citadel with the buzz of Jackbots overhead, Chase felt utterly, completely, unexpectedly, _angry_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo someone's catching a case of the GAY  
> and yeah felix is a right piece of shit. more on that to come!  
> the next chapter is gonna deal w/ some heavy shit, be prepared nyall  
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)


	5. Wounded (Pride and Body)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA BOI JACK HITING U WITH THE DOUBLE UPDATE sort of it's been like a day but w/e  
> if your just checking in and haven't read chapter 4, i updated that yesterday! don't miss it :0
> 
> warning for blood in this chapter!

Chase sent a lion to check up on Jack, and the warrior reported that music was playing so loudly and forcefully the warrior couldn't feel his own heartbeat. Chase only snorted and retired to his own room; it was close to nine-thirty, and he thought he would read in bed and hopefully lure himself to sleep. 

Chase caught his reflection in the mirror as he tied his hair back. The tiger's eyes glittered in the flickering light, and Chase could see the way the pale stripes of the gem mirrored the ones in his own eyes. 

_“It matches your eyes perfectly!”_

Chase smiled a little to himself and settled under the blankets, the candle flickering shadows over the pages. 

When midnight hit Chase cursed Jack to the empty room and the last page of his book. 

\------- 

The next day, a shiver shot up Chase's spine, and he immediately got his feet, going to Jack's door and knocking. 

“Spicer, a new Wu has become active.” 

It took a while for Jack to open the door, his eyeliner making dark tracks down his cheeks and his eyes hollow with lack of sleep. “A Wu?” he shook his head. “I can't. It's daylight.” 

Chase sighed. “Spicer, I do not believe you can't go out in direct sunlight.” 

“I do!” 

Chase only stared, then grabbed Jack by the arm and pushed him back into his room. “What are you- no! Don't!” Chase ignored him, grabbing the edge of the heavy blackout curtain over the window. 

“If it does turn out that you burn, I promise I will heal you and never wake you during the day again.” Chase lifted the edge, letting fresh noon sunlight stream into the dark room. 

“Wait-” 

Chase thrust Jack's hand into the open sunlight and he let out a breif, short shriek. 

Nothing happened. Jack flexed his fingers, the sunlight making his skin look ashy. 

“Woah,” He breathed. Chase released his hand, and Jack stuck more of his arm into the light. “I kinda forgot how warm sunlight is.” 

Chase rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. “Three months of isolation in darkness will do that to you. Now, are you coming?” 

Jack only nodded. “Gimme a minute.” 

Chase waited outside the room until Jack emerged in his usual attire, a newer, nicer trenchcoat taking place of his ratty old one. Jack gave him a grin, seeming perkier than the night before. 

“What Wu is it?” 

“It's called the Wrap of Thorns. It is a braclet that allows it's wearer to create and manipulate giant walls of thorns.” 

“Cool! I want it.” Jack bounced on his heels. “Gotta admit, I'm a little nervous.” 

Chase teleported them to the destination, a large clear patch of grassy land in a forest, the ground uneven with the beginnings of a rocky mountain. They stood on a large, flat rock, moss creeping up the side. “Nervous about seeing the Xiaolins?” 

“Yeah. It's been, uh, three months. Imagine the surprise when they find out I'm alive!” 

“They did seem to miss you an awful lot.” 

Jack turned with, happy eyes on him, smiling broadly. “Really? Oh, wow, I missed them too! Don't tell them that, though. I have a reputation to keep.” 

“I think that would help your reputation more than hurt it.” 

“Whatever, dude. I'm evil. I can't tell my enemies I missed them.” 

Chase looked to the sky. “Here they come now.” 

“Oh shit.” 

“Is that Le Mime with them?” 

“What, seriously?” Jack stood on his tiptoes as if he could see, then glared at Chase. “You ass, Le Mime's on our side. No way he'd be traveling with the losers.” 

“You never know.” 

“I do know! Evil sticks together!” 

Jack began to bounce excitedly as Dojo circled into the clearing, and Chase could see the faces of the Xiaolins twisting as they hopped off the dragon. 

Chase glanced at Jack. He was grinning like a fool. 

“ _Jack Spicer_?” Omi was the first to speak up, tearing across the clearing at full speed, the others not far behind. He looked up at Jack, eyes wide and surprised. 

“Long time no see, losers!” 

Kimiko, eyes wide, leaned forward. “Is it really you?” 

“Really truly!” 

“We thought you were dead, man.” Raimundo breathed, peering at him. 

“Yeah, I saw the video of your funeral. We all did.” Kimiko said. 

“I have to say, I'm glad to see you're back.” Clay smiled softly. 

“What happened to you?” 

“Yeah, where did you go?” 

“Did you break out of your coffin to arise from the ground like a goo zombie?” 

“Honestly, if you're here, what was with the funeral? Did you pull a Wuya and turn into a ghost?” 

Jack raised both hands. “Hey, hey, chill. It's a long story, but no, I'm not dead. I never died. I was, uh, kidnapped, and everyone just sort of _assumed_ I was dead.” 

The Xiaolins shifted nervously until Omi took a deep breath and spoke up. “We are also guilty of thinking you dead. I am very sorry.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that, dude.” 

Chase glanced at Jack, who was still just staring down at the Xiaolins. He blinked, as if coming back to his senses, and grinned. “Hey, don't worry about it.” 

Kimiko took a step forward, peering at him, and Jack stiffened, looking away. 

“Is that a new trenchcoat?” 

“Uh, not really, I've had it a while.” 

“Looks a lot better than your old one.” 

Chase narrowed his eyes a bit. Jack seemed on edge. “My mom got it for me. It's Kalikin.” 

Kimiko's mouth dropped. “I love Kalikin!” She took another step forward and Jack's eyes locked onto her. Even from the side, something was wrong with them. 

“Yeah, look, as much as I like to see you two bonding over clothes, we got a wu to find, Kimiko.” 

“Oh, yes!” Omi grinned up at Raimundo. “We must hurry!” 

“Back to old times, right?” Clay gave the Heylins a smile. 

Jack nodded slowly. “Y-yeah.” 

The Xiaolins took off, and Jack let out a low sigh. 

“What is wrong with you?” Chase asked. 

Jack gave him a sheepish look. “Nothing.” 

“Do not lie to me.” 

His shoulders hunched. “It's really nothing. It's just the withdrawal, I'm okay.” 

“Do you think you maybe need to sit this one out?” 

“No way!” 

Chase snorted. “Very well, this way.” He turned and stepped off the rock, leading the way through the trees. The Xiaolins crashed through the brush around him, and Jack cursed behind him as he tripped over tangled, thorny bushes. The Xiaolins were just as loud, shouting and complaining about the thorny vines tangling their way up the trees and over the ground. The forest to his left was thicker, trees closer and the bushes higher, and several angry monks apparently stuck in it. 

Jack saw the Wu before Chase did, and with a whoop ran past him to grab it. As his gloved hand came down, so did one adorned with sparkling red nail polish. 

Kimiko, looking slightly dishelved but grinning nonetheless, stared down at Jack. “Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin-” 

Jack let go of the wu and frantically scrambled backwards, stumbling and falling. His eyes were wide and afraid. 

“Uh,” Kimiko stood, the wu in her hand. “Lose your nerve or something?” She walked towards him. “Did you forget how showdowns work?” 

Jack shook his head and took a shuddering breath, and when he looked back at Kimiko, his iris was creeping over the whites of his eyes, staining them red. 

Kimiko dropped the wu. “Are you okay?” She extended a hand towards Jack, who went still, staring at it. 

“What's going on with him?” Raimundo asked, looking to Chase. 

Chase peered at Kimiko. His dragon nudged him as the wind changed direction, and Chase froze. 

Several small scratches lined the back of Kimiko's hand, faintly glistening a bright red. 

“Get away from-” 

Jack struck before Chase finished, pushing himself off the ground and grabbing Kimiko by the throat, slamming her into a tree and pinning her. 

“Woah, Jack, what the fuck?” Raimundo started forward and Jack turned his eyes on him, tightening his grip on Kimiko's throat. 

Chase grabbed Raimundo. “Do not go near him.” 

“What?” 

Stepping around him, Chase stared Jack down. “Put her down, Spicer.” 

A grin curled on Jack's face. “Or what?” He laughed. “You'll kick me out?” 

“I will do a lot worse than kick you out.” 

“Try me.” Jack dug his fingers in tighter, pressing his short nails into the fragile skin of Kimiko's neck until blood began to well up. “This blood is _mine_.” 

Kimiko began to thrash, and Jack slammed her again. “Stop fidgeting, foodbag.” 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Raimundo stormed past Chase, ignoring his hiss. “Who are you calling _foodbag_?” 

Jack laughed. “Ahh, stupid humans. You're all just _meat_.” 

“I'll kick your ass, emo boy, give her back.” 

“You want her back?” Jack grinned, baring long fangs. “Here.” He threw Kimiko, knocking Raimundo back with the force of the throw. They both hit the ground Kimiko gasping for air and Raimundo groaning in pain. 

Chase grabbed Omi by the shoulder. “Get them out of here, it's not safe for any of you. I will deal with Spicer.” 

Omi opened his mouth to protest, but Clay was already lifting the two off the ground. 

“Where do you think you're all going?” Jack asked, walking forward. “I'm not done with you yet.” 

Jack rushed, and Chase threw himself in front of Clay, bringing his arm up to Jack's chest and shoving him into the dirt. 

“Get _out_ of here!” he snarled over his shoulder. Jack slowly got his feet, grinning widely, and rushed Chase again. Chase spun to the side and pressed his foot against Jack's side, but the vampire turned with him and grabbed his ankle, lifting Chase and tossing him like a ragdoll. 

Chase landed on his hands and flipped back onto his feet in time to see Jack's hand coming crashing down at him. Chase caught his wrist and wrenched his arm to the side, kicking Jack to the ground. Chase ripped off his glove, tearing through his palm with sharp teeth. Putting a knee to Jack's chest, he shoved him down and pressed ripped flesh to the vampire's lips. 

Jack writhed, clawing at the metal gauntlets and hissing audibly as he tried to pull the warlord's hand from his face. 

“Shut up and drink.” Chase growled, holding one of Jack's hands down. He stilled, eyes roaming Chase's face in a frenzy. Narrowing crimson eyes, he ripped the hand away from his face and sprang, knocking a startled Chase to the ground. Shoving him away, Chase rolled and dodged Jack, who hissed and clawed at his bare neck. 

“ _Gimme_ ,” 

“Hush.” Chase pulled Jack back against his chest, hooking one leg around his stomach to keep him in place as he took off a metal arm guard and pushed up his sleeve. Jack snatched the offered arm and sunk his teeth in deep, the growl in his throat reviberating along Chase's skin. Fingers digging in, Jack slumped back against Chase's chest, relaxing and closing his eyes. 

Sighing, Chase stretched out the leg pinning Jack and raked a hand through his hair, pulling at thorns and tangles. He was covered in dirt, his clothing torn and his ankle sore. He looked to the sky and thankfully, saw no sign of the Xiaolins. 

His dragon twisted, angry, and Chase understood it deeply. Jack had managed to not only avoid one of his attacks, but toss him around as if he weighed nothing. While he was angry, he did have to admit to himself he was, if only a little bit, impressed by Jack's sudden success in battle. Beyond that, worry sunk it's claws deep into his chest. 

Jack had been not himself. There was no trace of the happy goth excited to see old enemies, only a harsh, dark hunger and anger. The twisted grin when he'd challenged Chase, the tilt of his head when he'd stared down Raimundo, nothing had been _Jack_. 

He would have to try to read more upon vampirism, and find a steady source of blood to keep Jack's lust in check. The dragon whispered that this was only the tip of the iceberg, and Chase glanced down at Jack, silently agreeing. He tipped his head back to stare at the sky and blew out a long breath. 

Jack suddenly shoved the arm away, gasping and curling in on himself. He make a choked sobbing noise, shaking, and Chase healed his wounds before moving to sit in front of him. 

“Do you feel better now?” He asked. 

Jack didn't answer, both hands pressed over his mouth and watery eyes on the ground. He shook his head and sucked in a deep, hiccupy breath, his eyes normal but bloodshot with tears. 

“Oh god,” he sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself. “I shouldn't have come.” 

“You did not know it was going to happen.” 

“I did!” Jack shoved at him, but it was half hearted and Chase didn't move. “I _knew_ I shouldn't be around humans because my fucked up self wants to eat everybody!” Jack trailed off, tears running down his face. “I just wanted to see my old rivals again. I didn't mean to... oh Jesus, Kimiko.” Putting his head in his hands, Jack leaned forward and curled against Chase's chest, shaking with sobs. 

Chase sighed and patted Jack's head. “Kimiko will be fine. I will go and explain to the Xiaolins what lead to this, and find a way to bring you the blood you need. And you _will_ drink it, do you understand?” 

Jack nodded. “I don't want that to happen again. I wanted people to think me as evil, not some horrible gross blood-sucking monster.” 

“What was it that set you off? You were fine yesterday.” 

“Nobody was bleeding yesterday! It's so hard, Chase, because I can feel it but I can ignore it if I have some sort of distraction. I thought I was okay, but, I didn't know I would...” He shook his head. “I wanna go home.” 

Chase nodded and teleported them back, several warriors immediately rushed over. 

_Master,_ one whispered through Chase's mind. _You are distressed._

_It's nothing. Leave us._

A sleek lion padded forward, nudging Jack with his large head, and Jack scratched his ears. 

“Hey, buddy,” Jack murmured, sniffling. 

_The vampire is upset. He smells of your blood._

_I said, leave us._

_I wish to stay._ The gravely voice of the lion drifted into Chase's mind. 

_No._

The warriors pulled away obediently, one turning to give Chase a last look. 

_Shall a prepare a bath for you two?_

Chase glared. _Excuse me?_

The warrior turned away. _Nothing, Master._

Chase stared them down as the warriors padded away, wheezing gentle laughs. Jack sniffed again, still trembling. 

“Can you tell Raimundo and Kimiko that I'm sorry?” 

“Why don't you?” 

“Chase, I can't-” 

“Perhaps not yet, considering we don't yet know if my blood is enough to replace that of a human's, but after I find a way to get some you can tell them yourself.” 

“I can't. They probably all hate me now more than they ever did!” 

“Jack-” 

“Because I'm a terrible _monster_.” 

“They find a way to listen to me, and I believe many people think of me as a monster.” 

Jack looked up at him. “That's only because they're afraid of you.” 

“They might be afraid of you after that, and isn't that what you've always wanted?” 

“Not for this reason!” Jack sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted people to fear me. That wasn't me!” His eyes welled up with tears again. “I can't be.” 

Chase sighed, shaking his head. “You can't simply avoid this. As much as you do not want it, your vampirism is a part of you now. Like anything else, you must learn to work with it, and around it. You can't let it control you.” 

“It's not that easy!” 

“I know.” 

“I never wanted this!” 

“I know. But you have to live with it now, and it might be difficult, and it might not be. This bloodlust seems to be the only impediment so far-” 

“The entire world thinks I'm dead.” 

“That has less to do with the fact you are a vampire and more with the fact you were kidnapped and locked up for three months.” 

Jack glanced at him, then took a deep breath. “You really think I can do this?” 

Chase felt a stirring deep in his chest. “I do.” 

Jack nodded. “Okay.” 

Chase stood, grimacing at the all the dirt caking his skin and clothes. “For now, I believe we both need a shower.” 

Jack looked up and stifling a laugh. “Yeah.” 

“What?” 

“Your hair is such a mess.” 

“Yes, thank you for that, by the way.” 

“I can't believe I _threw_ you!” 

“Neither can I.” 

Jack got to his feet, swaying a bit. “Woah.” He steadied himself on Chase's extended hand. “At least I don't feel like I'm starving anymore.” 

“That's an improvement.” Chase turned, aching to wash away all the grime. 

“Wait, Chase!” Jack called, then grinned when Chase looked back. “Do you think I'm poisoned?” 

Chase gave him a dull look. “I dearly hope so.” 

Jack laughed, giving him a wave before trotting off. 

A warrior was waiting for Chase in the hall. He turned big golden eyes up at him. 

_The vampire is not with you?_

The warlord snarled. “I will dissect you for the others to feast upon if you do not be quiet.” 

Chase swore he heard the warrior laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chase's warriors win the "most perceptive at sensing the gay feelings in your lizard overlord" award
> 
> and someone help jack. hes so sad. save him  
> edit: fixed some stuff in chase and jack's fight so it sounded better  
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)


	6. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new year new chapter!!!  
> this is rly long sorry, but it's a happy chapter!!! just a happy chapter to progress certain things and make everyone feel better

Jack spent the next few days shut up in his room, and Chase took the opportunity to sneak into a blood drive, snatching cold bags and storing them in the out of place fridge. He checked on them daily, but even after notifying Jack, the bags remained untouched. 

After four days and only rare sightings of Jack leaving his room for food, Chase huffed and grabbed a bag himself. He opened one, wrinkling his nose at the stench of cold blood, pouring it into a mug and heating it he deemed it well enough to drink. He'd half hoped the smell alone would draw Jack from his room, but either he couldn't smell it from this far or he was ignoring it. Chase sighed and grabbed the warm mug. 

When he knocked on the door Jack had called quietly from inside, and when Chase opened the door he nearly dropped the cup. 

Jack's room was a _mess_. His blankets lay in a crumpled nest in the middle of the bed, miscellaneous robot parts scattered around the room, tools overflowing the table and Jack laying in a heap in front of his bed, a blanket loose around his shoulders. He was staring blankly at the screen of the TV, the volume low. 

Jack looked up, his eyes immediately locking onto the cup in Chase's hand. Even from here, Chase could see his makeup old and smudged, his eyes hollow. His irises widened just enough to make him look inhuman. 

“Spicer, you must clean this room.” Chase gingerly stepped around a half-built JackBot, handing the cup to Jack. The vampire sighed as he held the cup to his chest, only nodding. Chase stood by and watched until Jack took a sip, then a bigger one, drawing his knees up to his chest as if to smother the cup. He didn't answer. “Spicer,” 

“Yeah,” his voice was dull. “I know.” 

Chase wrinkled his nose as he looked around the room. The basement of the Spicer manor was never this messy, in fact, could always be considered halfway neat even in the wake of Jack's projects. This was, simply put, a catastrophe of metal and broken machines. 

“And when was the last time you bathed? Or took off that makeup?” 

Jack shrugged, eyes back on the screen, teething the rim of the mug. Chase put a hand to his head. “Look, Jack, I understand how upset you are-” 

“No you don't.” Jack interrupted, glancing up at Chase as he began to seethe. “I'll clean up later. Thanks for the bl- the cup.” 

Chase watched him a moment, how small he looked, how distant and sad his gaze was. Nodding, he only turned and left. 

Two days later, and Chase was silently reading in what Jack had dubbed the _living room_ when Jack stumbled past the doorway. 

“Jack,” Chase called out to him before he could get too far, and when Jack leaned back into the doorway, a ceramic mug loose in his grip, Chase frowned at the smell. 

“What is that?” 

“'S blood,” Jack said, voice slurring. 

“And what else?” 

Jack's eyes narrowed a bit, his irises spread across his sclera. “Nothing.” 

“Don't lie to me, Jack, I can smell it from here.” 

He shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. “Dahlia came back with the groceries today.” 

“And you had her buy alcohol?” 

“Yeah? I'm 18, I'm allowed to drink.” 

Chase ran a hand through his hair, sighing and setting his book aside. Jack's face was clean of makeup, but his hair was greasy and falling down around his ears. He was wearing the same shirt and pajama pants from two days ago. “Jack, do you even know what day it is?” 

“Yeah, it's, uh,” He pulled his phone form his pocket. “It's Thursday-” he cut off, eyes widening. 

“Jack?” Chase got to his feet. “What is it?” 

Jack blinked slowly. “It's the 17th.” He looked up, his eyes blurry. “Today is my birthday.” 

“Today?” 

“Well, it's 12:30 at night, so yeah technically, today.” Jack put his phone away and brushed hair out of his face. “Fuck,” he breathed, taking another drink from his mug. 

Chase took the mug from his hands. “While I am happy you're feeding without me having to force you, you're in no state of mind to be drunk.” 

“I'm not _drunk_ ,” Jack protested. 

“You're getting there.” Chase summoned one of his warriors and set the cup on the coffee table for her to retrieve. “Come along, it's late, and you need a shower. I can practically see the grease dripping from your hair. And when was the last time you slept?” 

“Day before yesterday.” Jack let Chase guide him with an arm around his shoulders. “I slept a couple hours. Four, maybe 5.” 

“That's an improvement. Take a shower and I will make you something to help absorb some of the alcohol in your system.” 

Jack just nodded, and when he slipped into the adjoining bathroom to bathe, Chase quickly made the bed, sweeping metal parts and tools with his foot to make a path to the door. A dark panther sat patiently by the door, rising when Chase left and following him to the kitchen. 

_You are being surprisingly gentle with the vampire._

Tossing a glare over his shoulder, Chase began heating a couple pans. _I just do not want to set him off when he's been drinking. He's much more dangerous now a days._

_You're taking care of him._

_Out of common courtesy. I highly doubt he's eaten anything nutritious in the past week._ Chase plopped two thick slices of bread into one pan, dropping a slice of fatty pork into another. _Besides, if I had someone to make me a fried egg sandwich every time I was drunk, I would have been much happier the next morning._

_Would you have done this for him a year ago? Two?_ When Chase hesitated to answer, the warrior hissed a laugh. _What about five months ago, when he was still human? When he wasn't living with you?_

Chase's dragon reared up, reacting to his irritation and lining his words with a growl. _What are you implying?_

_I am not implying anything, Master. I'm only curious._

Chase ignored the warrior, flipping the meat and removing the toasted bread from the pan. 

_It is his birthday, perhaps you could do something a little... special._

_And what do you propose I do?_

_Proposing sounds good._

Chase gripped the wooden spoon so hard it cracked. _Leave._

The warrior left obediently, but Chase's dragon curled and twisted, torn. Chase pushed it back down, setting the slice of meat between the bread and cracking an egg into the pan.. He fixed the egg sandwich on a plate, filled a glass with water, and brought it back up to Jack. 

Jack was sitting on the bed in fresh clothes, a towel draped over his head. He perked up a little when Chase handed him the plate. 

“Feel any better?” Chase asked, dusting his hands off on his pants. 

“A little.” Jack stuck the cup between his crossed ankles and picked excess edges of egg, popping them into his mouth. Chase watched the tension drain from him, shoulders relaxing, and Chase felt himself doing the same. 

“Thanks, Chase.” Jack's smile was still sad, but he seemed better once clean. 

Chase gave him a small smile in return. “Not a problem.” he turned to leave and hesitated. “Happy birthday, Jack.” 

Jack looked up, shocked, then gave Chase a bigger, wider smile before looking back at the plate, scraping the rim with his nail. “Thank you.” 

Chase closed the door behind him, sucking in a deep breath. He felt weird, light on his feet and his head swimming. Seeing Jack happy, after seeing so much fear and sadness in him, made him happy in return. Chase put a hand in his hair, sighing as realization began to dawn on him, along with the beginnings of heavy denial. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Chase saw the smug face of a black panther creep into view. 

“Not a word,” he hissed, and the cat seemed to laugh. 

_If a proposal is too forward, a cake might do well enough._

Chase opened his mouth to argue, but clamped it shut. _Do you know how to make a cake?_

_Not a clue._

_Well,_ Chase pushed himself off the door. _That makes two of us._

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Chase woke early that morning, groggy with lack of sleep but a plan ready in his head. He quickly got dressed, tying the tiger's eye around his neck, and checked on Jack. Thankfully, he was still asleep, and Chase left without a sound. 

The Xiaolins were lounging on the roof of the temple when he arrived, standing in the shadow of a large tree. Kimiko and Raimundo shouted and nudged each other as they rapidly thumbed the screens of their phones, while Omi and Clay peered over their shoulders to cheer them on. From the temple door, Master Fung stepped out, and Chase raised one hand to hail him. The Xiaolin Master calmly walked over, head held high. 

“What is it that brings you here?” He asked. 

“Not ill intent, surprisingly. I have a sort of favor to ask of your monks.” 

“Do speak.” 

Chase spoke quickly, and Master Fung watched him with growing amusement. He nodded, a small smile on his lips. 

“Yes, I heard much about Jack's attack a few days ago. The children were understandably upset, but also concerned. I think this will be good for all five of them.” 

Chase dipped his head. “Thank you, Master Fung.” 

Half-turning, Master Fung gave Chase a low, knowing look. “Caring for someone as you are now seems a bit unusual, Chase.” 

Chase sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don't remind me.” 

With a low laugh, Master Fung called the Xiaolins down. Raimundo locked eyes with Chase as soon as he touched the dirt, and he dropped quickly, getting into a defensive stance. Master Fung held up a hand and spoke lowly, and the Xiaolin slowly dropped his stance, but all four remained tense. Master Fung stepped aside, giving Chase the floor, and the warlord nodded to him as he walked forward. 

“What do you want, Chase?” Raimundo snapped, but Kimiko and Omi shifted uneasily. There were small, crescent-shaped scabs on Kimiko's neck, perfect impressions of Jack's nails, and she touched them almost subconsciously. 

“I have a favor to ask of you four.” 

Raimundo crossed his arms, waiting. 

“Do any of you know anything about birthday parties?” 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Chase sat in the Xiaolin temple, feeling strange to be back and sitting in the same place, drinking the same tea from the same cups. Not much had changed in a thousand years, and he wasn't surprised in the slightest. 

The Xiaolins had only stared at him, before Raimundo asked if he was dreaming and Kimiko suggested they go inside. Chase had explained Jack's condition and the reason for his arrival at the temple while Kimiko and Omi prepared tea. Now he sat, facing all four warriors who were understandably confused and tense. 

“So, wait,” Raimundo put a hand to his head. “Jack's a vampire? Like, he wasn't one before?” 

“No, this has been a fairly recent development.” 

“Could've fooled me,” Kimiko mumbled. 

After another moment of tense silence, Omi leaned forward. “Is Jack... okay?” 

Sighing, Chase rubbed his thumb along the rip of the cup, remembering Jack chewing the edge of his mug with his dull, distant gaze. “I believe he's doing better, but the events of the days past have been getting to him.” he looked at Kimiko, who was gingerly touching her neck. “He is more sorry than words can say.” 

She gave a nervous laugh. “What happened to him? One moment he was fine, and then he...” 

Chase set his untouched cup down. “Jack has been this way for about three months, and apparently in that time he went without blood consumption. All it took was a little blood from some scratched up monks to set him off. He wasn't himself.” 

“No kidding.” Raimundo propped his elbow on his knee, resting his cheek on his hand. 

“I thought we were in for quite a ride. Jack was lookin' nuttier than jar of peanut butter.” Clay said, nodding. “Never thought I could be so scared of the little monkey.” 

Chase sipped his tea. “That's understandable, it startled me as well. I had no idea something like that would have happened.” 

“But things still do not make sense!” Omi said, hands on the table. “Where was Jack for three whole months? And we saw his funeral!” 

“Yeah, what kind of parents bury an empty coffin?” 

“That's kind of sad...” Kimiko pushed her spoon around the edge of her mug. 

Chase shrugged a little. “I don't know why, but I do know he was being held by a man by the name of Felix, who is the one that made Jack a vampire. Apparently, he is in Hong Kong now.” 

Toying with the his hood, Raimundo looked up sharply. “So, is Jack planning to team up with Felix?” 

Clay's eyes darted to him, alarmed. “Don't tell me we're gonna have to deal with more a' them vamps. One of them was hard enough to deal with, and that was just Jack.” 

Chase shook his head. “No, Felix and Jack have a... rough background together. Felix will not be around.” 

“Good to hear.” Kimiko gave him a devilish smile. “Now, what's this I heard about a birthday party?” 

Sighing, Chase set his cup down again. His dragon snickered at him, and Chase smothered it. There was no way to go about this without sounding like he cared about Jack. 

No matter if he did, he didn't want anyone else to know. 

“Today is Jack's birthday, and with the events that transpired and Jack's attitude these past few days, I believe this would be a great way for you all and him to make up. It will also calm his nerves, which is good for all parties involved. I wish to prevent another one of those episodes as much as possible. I also know nothing about what a birthday party today consists of, nor do I know how to bake a cake.” 

The Xiaolins were silent, but a knowing smile was creeping across Kimiko's face. 

“Don't-” 

“Aww, _Chase_! That's so sweet of you.” 

Chase sighed, putting a hand to his face. “Nevermind. I'm leaving.” 

“Nope! Too late!” Kimiko jumped to her feet. “I'll start putting in some calls for a cake, I can probably have one ready in a few hours. What do you think we should do for the design? Or even the _decorations_! We can't do all black, maybe some reds and golds-” 

“No, no, no no no.” Chase ran a hand through his hair as Raimundo burst into laughter. “Nothing fancy.” 

“But that's what a birthday party is!” 

“Then let's do a toned down version of a birthday party.” 

Kimiko slumped a little. “Fine. But, we're having cake and ice cream. Lots of it. Does anyone know Jack's favorite food?” When they all gave her blank stares she shrugged. “Okay, I guess pizza will have to do. I'm gonna go change into something cuter.” She pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed it to her ear, walking off into the temple and speaking excited Japanese. Omi and Clay got up to follow her, Omi bouncing excitedly. 

Chase caught Raimundo's eye, and the Xiaolin shrugged. 

“Hey man, you asked for this.” 

The warlord sent him a dull look. “I never asked for this.” 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Chase arrived back at the citadel, ordering a warrior to wait by the entrance for the Xiaolins, who would be arriving when all the food was finished. Jack was still asleep when he checked on him, and it was only nine in the morning. The Xiaolins weren't expected until noon, and with absolutely nothing else to do, Chase picked up the remote for the TV in the living room. 

It hadn't taken long for Jack's robots to finish setting up whatever in the world it took to steal internet, and Jack had managed to hook up to a satellite in a manner of hours. Chase hadn't touched technology since his last game night with Jack, and when the large red Netflix logo finally popped up on the screen he settled into the couch. Verna came by, staring, and Chase shooed the panther away. 

_What are you giving him for his birthday?_

Chase flicked through the Jack's recommended list. _I'm already getting the Xiaolins together._

_So, nothing?_

_Yes, nothing._

Verna sat, curling his tail around his paws. _If you're out of ideas, I have a few._

_Oh?_ Chase wondered for a moment if he could convey the most disdain by speaking out loud or by telepathic communication. _Well, by all means, do tell._

A few moments later Chase hurled the remote across the room. Verna shrieked, tearing away with the echos of a laugh. Chase retrieved the remote, convinced himself it was anger making his blood boil, and went back to his search. 

He must have fallen asleep, because when Jack carefully plucked the remote from under his hand and closed out of the movie Chase started awake. Jack blinked at him. 

“Sorry,” he said quietly. 

“It's fine. I shouldn't be napping anyway.” 

“Don't deny yourself the pleasures of a nap, Chase.” Jack handed the remote back to him. 

Chase restarted the movie. He'd only been asleep for an hour. “How are you feeling?” 

Jack sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. His makeup was in proper place and he looked more like his usual self. “I'm still a little under the weather but, eh. I'll live.” He smiled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of the black bathrobe draped over his pajamas. “Thanks for last night, by the way.” Jack dropped onto the couch beside him. “I, uh, had Dahlia put the wine up so I don't know where it is.” 

“I didn't say you can't drink. Only that it's probably not a good idea when you're in a bad place mentally.” 

Jack shrugged, poking one fang out over his lip. “It was stupid anyway. I ordered that wine to cook with. My mom always cooked with expensive wine and champagne, like, cooked meat it in and stuff. I mean, when she did cook, so I learned a bit from her.” 

Chase nodded. “Feel free to cook whatever you wish.” 

“Gonna be a lot of pasta.” When Chase raised an eyebrow at him, Jack grinned sheepishly. “I love pasta.” Jack shifted blew out a loud sigh. “This movie sucks, by the way.” 

“It was in your recommended list.” 

“Ew. The first Fright Night was way better.” He stood and stretched. “I think I'm gonna go work on my JackBots. Gotta be ready the next time someone tries to snatch me away in the night.” 

“You say that as if it happens all the time.” 

Jack grimaced. “Happens more often than you think.” He shuffled out of the room. “I'll be in my room if you need me.” 

Chase watched thirty minutes of the movie before he closed it, spending the next hour flipping between movies until he found one that wasn't disgustingly terrible. The movie was just ending when Tervine padded into to announce the Xiaolins had arrived and were overrunning the kitchen, begging Chase to get rid of them. Chase quickly turned off the TV and tried not to seem like he was in a rush to prevent a Kimiko catastrophe. 

The Xiaolins looked up as he entered, calling out a greeting as they set out tubs of ice cream. A large, black cake sat in the middle of the counter, with a long wrapped present beside it. 

“I thought you were getting pizza.” Chase toyed with the ribbon decoration on the cake box. 

“Well, I figured we were gonna stuff ourselves with cake and ice cream anyway, so we don't really need pizza.” Kimiko was humming as she pulled candles out of a box. “How old is Jack?” 

“19.” 

Kimiko opened the box and hovered over the cake, snapping pictures of it before sticking candles through the red and black frosting. The corners of the cake were decorated with gear shaped sugar candies, smaller wrenches and hammers pressed along the sides. 

“Make a face!” Omi said, leaning over his shoulder. 

“Make a dick.” Raimundo said, and Clay snorted. 

Kimiko giggled. “Next year. Alright, now where's Jack?” 

Chase sent a silent command to Tervine to collect the vampire, and took a seat at the long table. Kimiko excitedly clicked a lighter on and off. 

“What's in the box?” Chase asked. 

The Xiaolins exchanged a look. “Well, we didn't really know what to get him, so we figured we'd just-” 

“Look, Chase, I can fix a cup of gross on my own.” Jack whined, walking into the kitchen. “I just haven-” he cut off suddenly, his eyes going wide. 

“Happy birthday Jack!” The Xiaolins cheered, Raimundo blowing loudly into a kazoo and Omi throwing a handful of red confetti into the air. 

Jack stood, opened mouthed and silent, before he pressed his hands to his mouth, a smile creeping across his face. 

“How did you...?” Jack ran a hand through his hair, his face bright. “How did you know?” 

“Chase told us.” Kimiko said, leaning forward. Chase saw her give him a devilish look that reminded him far too much of Verna. Chase sent her a glare, which she largely ignored to smile at Jack. “He wanted to throw you a birthday party, since you were feeling so down.” Clay bit his lip and Raimundo hid his laughter by putting the kazoo back in his mouth. 

Chase glanced at Jack, who grinned at him with such a look of pure joy, his eyes bright and wide. 

He couldn't help it; Jack's smile, Jack's happiness, was infectious. He smiled back. 

“C'mere!” Kimiko ushered him over, and Jack paused as he came around the corner, eyes going to her throat. His shoulders hunched and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I, uh, I'm really sorry, Kimiko.” 

The smile she gave him wasn't the sly one she gave Chase, it was softer, and she shook her head. “Don't worry about. Chase explained most of it to us. I don't blame you.” jack seemed to melt with relief. 

“Yeah, how's it feel to be the first goth to actually become a vampire?” 

Jack groaned. “It sucks.” 

“Do you really have to drink blood?” Omi asked. 

“Yes.” Jack stuck out his tongue, scrunching up his face. “It's so gross.” 

“It doesn't taste good?” Rai's words were mumbled around the kazoo. 

“No, it tastes fucking fantastic, that's the gross part.” 

“Eww.” Kimiko waved her hands. “Enough with the blood talk, Jack has to blow out the candles.” She quickly lit them, stepping aside to let Jack in. After a moment of careful consideration, Jack blew them out, and Raimundo tooted on his kazoo. 

“Okay, someone cut the cake, I'm gonna grab a mug of gross.” 

“Wha?” Raimundo sat up, taking his feet of the table. “No way! I don't wanna see you drinking blood.” 

“If I have to suffer, so do you!” 

“How are you suffering?” 

“I'm the one drinking it!” 

Kimiko cut into the cake, making large large slices of chocolate cake and red-dyed vanilla frosting. Chase scooped ice cream onto the plates Kimiko handed to him while Raimundo jumped up to bother Jack. “Are you microwaving that?” 

“You think I wanna drink it cold?” 

“Nasty, man.” 

“I know,” Jack whined. “I have to drink this like every two days.” Raimundo made gagging noises. 

“Good to see they're bonding.” Kimiko said cheerfully, then dropped her voice. “So, this Felix guy. Is he gonna be a problem?” 

“There's a possibility.” Chase said back. 

“Surely he won't be happy to find that Jack is here?” Omi's brow furrowed, worried. 

“More than likely, he won't. But Jack will be safe here.” 

“What about us?” Kimiko asked. 

“You do have the Wu,” Chase reassured her. “You can defend yourselves, I am sure. Besides, there's a chance Felix doesn't even know about you.” 

“I don't like chances,” Clay murmured, and Chase agreed. 

Behind them, Raimundo made another gagging noise. “Don't stick your finger in it!” 

“I have to see how warm it is!” 

“Hey! Come get cake, you two.” Kimiko snapped over her shoulder. They clustered around the edge of the table, Chase and Clay in seats, Omi perched on back of a chair, Kimiko sitting on the table and Jack and Raimundo standing. It seemed so casual and out of place in Chase's grand dining hall. 

“Oh my God,” Jack said, shoving another giant piece of cake in his mouth. “Did you make this?” 

“Oh please, no. I ordered it. There's an excellent place in Tokyo that we always ordered my birthday cakes from.” 

“It's so _good_ ,” 

Chase scooped ice cream and cake together, amused watching them all stand and chat. It was strange to see them together, hanging out like a group of highschool kids. Jack was still in pajama pants and the black bathrobe, the mug of blood steaming on the table beside him. Kimiko was barefoot, her shoes kicked somewhere under the table, and Clay's hat was hanging on the back of his chair. It was strange. Strange, but nice. 

Jack too a sip from his mug and Raimundo eyed it. “That _seriously_ is blood.” 

“Yeah? We established that already.” When Raimundo continued to eye the mug Jack held it out. “Do you wanna try it?” 

“No.” Raimundo said, but he peered over the edge, making a face. Slowly, he put the tip of his finger in it, then inched away when it came back red. 

“Oh my god.” 

“I told you! Now you have to lick it.” 

Caught under everyone's gaze, Raimundo curled his lip in disgust. “I'll try it if you dunk a piece of cake in it.” 

Jack shrugged, forking up a piece of cake and dunking it into his mug. He popped it into his mouth and Raimundo made another gagging noise. 

“You better lick it before it congeals.” Jack warned. 

With a sigh, Raimundo tentatively licked his finger, than blanched. “Ew, ew, what the fuck.” 

They laughed, Raimundo shaking his head and attempting to cover the taste of blood with cake. 

“And you think that's good?” The Xiaolin said around a mouthful of chocolate. 

“I mean, I do now.” 

“And you have like, fangs and stuff? Real fangs?” 

Jack poked them over his lip. “You didn't see them before?” 

“Sorry I don't spend all my time staring at your mouth, Jack.” 

“Apology accepted.” Jack set his empty plate on the table. He swayed as he stood, side to side, holding his mug with both hands, and Chase watched his eyes go from Xiaolin to Xiaolin as they talked. Jack caught his eye and Chase felt his shoulders relax under Jack's gaze and the small smile the vampire sent his way. 

“Oh!” Kimiko turned and grabbed the long present. “Here!” 

Jack's face lit up and he cheerfully set it on the table, tearing at the wrapping paper. Chase watched, chin on his hand, as Jack lifted the top off the thin cardboard box. His eyes widened, face going still before he broke out into a huge smile, and he lifted the Monkey Staff from the box. 

“We didn't know what to get ya, so we figured we outta give ya the staff back.” Clay said. 

Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled. “Thank you, guys.” he set the staff gingerly back on the table, and Clay clapped a hand onto his shoulder as Omi wrapped his arms around Jack's middle. 

“I am glad to see you back to your old self, Jack.” 

“Yeah, I'm glad to be back.” Jack picked his mug back up, still grinning as he took a sip. 

“Ugh, I don't wanna go back and train.” Kimiko complained, leaning back on her hands. “And it's only one o'clock.” 

“Well, I've got the internet hooked up, and Netflix has plenty of shitty horror movies.” Jack offered. 

“Can we watch one about vampires?” Rai asked. 

“Oh haha, wasn't expecting that.” 

“Your fault. You walked into it.” 

Jack took a big gulp of blood and Raimundo shied away. 

“I wanna watch _Underworld_.” 

“Fuck off, Raimundo.” 

“Me too!” Kimiko hopped off the table. Jack threw his hands in the air. 

“Where's the support?” 

Kimiko stuck her tongue out. “Lead the way, Selena.” 

Jack pouted, but gulped down the rest of his blood and rinsed the cup in the sink. The Xiaolins began clearing up the plates and working to shove the rest of the cake in the fridge. “Living room is down the hall and it's the uh,” Jack counted, mouth moving silently. “Third door on the left.” 

The Xiaolins rushed out of the room, Raimundo calling control over the remote, and Jack careful stuck the tubs of ice cream in the crowded freezer and slammed the door shut before they had a chance to fall out. Chase busied himself rinsing silverware off in the sink, and Jack leaned on the counter next to him. 

“Coming?” 

Chase looked down at Jack's hesitant little smile. “Well, I haven't seen _Underworld_ ," 

Jack shrugged. “It's okay. The vampires kick ass. Could be worse.” 

Chase dried his hands and followed Jack to the living room. Jack bounced onto the couch, raising an eyebrow. 

“Geez, Raimundo, navigate Netflix much?” 

“No, actually. If you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have a home theater in the temple.” 

Jack snatched the remote from him. “Scrubs.” Jack patted the space beside him and Chase sat beside him. Kimiko shoved Jack over and he cried out, pushing back but scooting over to make room. The couch was just barely big enough to fit Chase, Jack, Kimiko, and Raimundo, with Clay and Omi sitting on the floor. Jack pulled up the movie and dropped the remote into Raimundo's lap. Chase waved his hand, putting out the torches and casting the room into darkness. The Xiaolins cheered with the opening, and finally, fell into silence. Chase sat up and undid the straps holding his armor in place and slid off his gauntlets, leaving him in only a longsleeve black shirt. He settled back, sighing gently, propping his elbow on the arm of the couch and resting his face on his hand. 

“I didn't know you could even take that off.” Raimundo said. “I thought you lived in it.” 

Chase gave him a dull look. “You're one to talk, for someone who has been wearing the same hooded shirt for years.” 

Raimundo scoffed. “It's a comfortable shirt.” Kimiko shushed him. 

Halfway through the movie, Jack shifted to lean against Chase, curling into a little ball. Not long later, Jack relaxed, asleep, and Chase heard Kimiko snicker. He ignored it, immensely glad Verna wasn't around to see it. 

Chase was enjoying the movie, at least, and was happy to hear there were several others in the series. When the movie ended Kimiko got to her feet with a sigh. “Alright, I think it's time we head back. We still have chores to do.” She rolled her eyes, and when she turned she muffled a laugh with her hand. 

Chase glanced down at Jack, sound asleep against Chase's shoulder, the warlord's arm captive in his grasp. 

Raimundo handed him the remote. “Looks like you're gonna be stuck there for a while, pal.” 

Chase shook his head. “I'll put him to bed when you all leave.” 

Kimiko crouched down, gently shaking Jack's shoulder. 

“Hey, Jack, we're leaving now.” 

Jack blinked, peering up at her through narrowed eyes. “Mnn?” 

“We gotta go, Jack. We'll see you later, okay?” 

Jack nodded. “Mmkay.” 

“Happy birthday, buddy.” 

Omi leaned forward. "Yes, happy birthday!"

“Thanks,” Jack was already nestling back into Chase's side, falling back asleep. 

“I'll have someone show you out.” Chase called out to the nearest warrior, and Neo peered in through the doorway. The Xiaolins murmured soft goodbyes as they left and Chase looked down at the sleeping Jack. He wiggled his arm free and scooped the vampire into his arms. 

Jack jerked, his eyes shooting open and he began to struggle. Startled, Chase shushed him until the goth's eyes focused on him and he relaxed. Letting out a shaky breath, Jack wrapped his arms around Chase's neck. “Sorry,” he said. “Thought you were Felix.” 

Chase's brows drew together, and he fought back the growl his dragon was pushing out. He held Jack tighter against his chest. 

“Where're we goin'?” 

“Your room.” 

“Are we goin' t'bed?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” Jack tucked his head into the crook of Chase's neck. Chase set him down on his bed and Jack burrowed under the comforter with a content hum. Chase brushed loose bits of metal from the bed onto the floor, moving tools to the growing mess on the table. 

“Chase?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you for today.” Jack peered at him as came around the bed. His smile peeked out from under the blankets. “I think it was my best birthday ever.” 

“I'm glad.” 

“I'm, uh,” The vampire shifted, curling up under the blanket. “I'm really glad that, uh,” 

Chase raised an eyebrow. “Too tired to find your words, Jack?” 

“No, I,” Jack pulled his head from under the blanket. “I'm glad we got to spend the day doing something nice.” 

“It was a good day, wasn't it?” 

“Mhm.” Jack reached out and held Chase's fingers in his loose, sleepy grasp. “That was really nice of you. Thank you.” Jack blinked big red eyes up at him, wisps of cherry hair falling over his face, his cheeks dusted pink. 

Chase smiled, brushing his thumb over Jack's fingers. “You would have brought a sour mood upon everyone if I allowed you to keep digging yourself into a gloomy hole. And besides, it's been a long while since I had cake.” 

Jack nodded, tightening his grip on Chase's fingers. “Can you stay? I mean, just until I go back to sleep?” Jack hunched his shoulders, looking away when Chase gave him a questioning look. “I've been having trouble sleeping since I saw Felix at the market.” 

“You slept fine on me.” 

Jack shifted under the blankets. “Well, yeah, 'cause you're the big bad Chase Young. I feel safer with you.” 

At the very back of his head, Chase felt his dragon give a light, hissing laugh. Chase nudged miscellaneous stuff out of the way and sat beside the bed. “Would you like me to tell you a story, too?” 

“Are you gonna make fun of me if I say yes?” 

“Perhaps a little.” 

Jack pouted, but leaned up on a pillow. “Tell me about how you got your warriors.” 

Shifting to make himself comfortable against the wall, Chase propped his arms on his bent knees. “Alright. My first warrior was the leader of a tribe of hunters on a small island south of Japan, and she was one of the finest warriors I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.” 

It wasn't long before Jack's deep breathing was cutting through Chase's story, and he sat there in silence, brushing his thumb along Jack's knuckles. His black nail polish was chipped, his hand littered with tiny, faded scars from years of working with machinery. 

Exhaustion pulled at him, too many nights of staying up late and sleeping in, worrying over Jack and his unknown assailant. 

Chase kissed Jack's knuckles, tucking the blanket around him and closing the door quietly behind him. He'd clean up now, worry later, and perhaps things would work out on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had this chapter written up like... a month ago? i'm just fucking lazy and life happens and also depression owns my ass  
> the unoffical name of this fic is "everybody can see chase's gay before chase can"  
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
